True Love is Stronger When its Real
by Squirrelkit
Summary: Squirrelflight is angry with Leafpool for putting her in this situation. Brambleclaw forgives her. Which of her kits are the Three? Will ALL tbe Clans make it in time to save StarClan or will they fail? Find out.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, green eyes

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws,

amber eyes

Apprentice- Jayfeather

Warriors- (toms and she-cats with out kits)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail like squirrels', green eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Honeycloud- light ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Sorreltail- tortoishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Poppycloud- tortoishell she-cat

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Mouseclaw- gray-and-white tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Millie- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Jayfeather- blue-gray tom with cloudy blue eyes (blind but can see with his senses)

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of

Dustpelt's: Snowkit (white she-cat, blue eyes) and Badgerkit (black-and-

white tabby tom)

Elders- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail-pale tabby with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader- Blackstar- large white town with huge jet-black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Flamepelt

Warriors- Tawnypelt- tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawncloud- tortoishell she-cat

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

WindClan

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Warriors- Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

RiverClan

Leader- Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice- Willowpaw


	2. Regret

Chapter 1

Squirrelflight woke up to hear her father's voice calling for a Clan meeting. She got up and dragged her lethargic paws to stand beside her mother, Sandstorm and her father's best friend, Graystripe. She glanced around and was met by clear, amber eyes. _Brambleclaw_!

She felt a growl rise in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to rip him apart and walk away. But she couldn't do that. For one, She loved him with all her heart. For two, he was the deputy. For three, they were in the middle of a gathering. And four, it was all Leafpool's fault.

She looked away and focused her attention on Firestar. She felt Brambleclaw's gaze burn into her pelt and it took all her strength and willpower to not snap at him while her father was talking. She knew subconsciously that this meeting was about her "kits"; really Leafpool's kits and Crowfeather's.

Squirrelflight heard her name and focused back on Firestar.

"…Squirrelflight and Leafpool's actions will be punished. Their losses will be punishment enough, as they have lost everything they cared for." And with that, Firestar leaped down from the Highledge.

Squirrelflight sensed her sister wanted to talk to her, but she whipped around and stalked of toward the lake. She really regretted agreeing to Leafpool, saying she'd take care of her kits. What she should have said was this_: "Why, no, Leafpool, I will not take care of them. What do you think I am? Mouse-brained? You take care of you forbidden-kits!" _But she had said that, in a way, just in different wording. But Leafpool wouldn't listen to her, as always.

But she couldn't do anything. What's done was done. She hated her sister (which was odd; she and Leafpool were closer than any sisters, not they weren't) and would never speak to her again. If Leafpool loved her, then she wouldn't have put Squirrelflight in that position.

She arrived at the lake and looked at her reflection as the sun came out, touching her pelt and turning it to flames. She never really realized how much she looked like Firestar until then. Sure everyone told her, but she took no notice of it.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes and hissed. She didn't like that the other cats looked at her like she was a female version of Firestar (which she was, she couldn't deny that), but the way they looked at her! Like they expected her to be as great as her father! She wasn't her father and she wished her Clan would accept that. She looked like him, yeah, but, that didn't mean she had to _be _him. She growled. _Maybe I'll hunt to keep my nerves straight and to have an excuse when I get back. I can't just say "Oh, I went for a walk to clear my head" _, thought Squirrelflight.

She turned around and immediately saw a squirrel. She leaped at it and killed it with a swift bite to the throat.

Soon, she caught a mouse, two squirrels and a rabbit. She headed back to camp and placed her catch in the fresh-kill pile. She looked around and saw Leafpool looking like she wanted to talk to her. She growled and Leafpool backed off.

"You know you can't stay mad at her forever," a voice came from behind her.


	3. Won't forgive her

Chapter 2

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight turned around and saw her father standing there with sympathy in his emerald green eyes. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll forgive her when I want to forgive her. It's not _my _fault she got pregnant. I was _pushed_ to take care of her kits. And not because of _her_, Brambleclaw won't even trust me anymore. It's _her_ fault I'm even in this situation! All she cared about was her position as Medicine Cat. Now that she's had kits, she's not even _qualified _to be a Medicine Cat anymore. She _disobeyed_ StarClan, and _betrayed _me!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"I'm just saying, Squirrelflight, you need to forgive her soon. StarClan's will or not, she's you sister. You took care of her kits to protect her." Firestar's voice was calm, but this only infuriated Squirrelflight even more.

"Well, I never _wanted _to take care of her kits'. When she came to me I was pregnant, but they died when I gave birth. All because of Leafpool. I never want to see her face again! I will never trust her again! She can go to the Dark Forest for all I care!" Squirrelflight yowled.

There were gasps of shocks from her Clanmates and most of all her sister, mother and father.

Firestar's green gaze hardened in anger. "Squirrelflight, don't talk like that! She your _sister_!"

"I don't care! Because of her, my kits died before they even had a chance to _live_! She killed my kits. And Brambleclaw never heard of it, because I didn't even _know_ I was pregnant, until Leafpool already made me take care of them. I was in agony. _You_ don't know what's it's like to lose kits that you were carrying, 'cause you're not a _girl _you!"

Firestar had nothing to say to this. Then…

"You're right I don't know what it's like to lose kits that I was carrying. But why did you say that?"

"Because everyone looks at me and all they see is _you_, but a _girl _version! I'm _not _you and everybody needs to get over that I'm _not_ following in your footsteps to be a leader because I don't _want_ to be! They all expect me to be as great as you! I may look like you, but I have to _be_ you!" Squirrelflight raised her voice at the end so everyone could hear her. "In fact, never before had I wished I _didn't_ look like you, so everyone would stop expecting me to be _you_!" Squirrelflight took in a deep breath and continued. "I will _never_ forgive Leafpool for what she _forced_ me to do! So _get over _it!"

More gasps of shock came from her Clanmates, but she heard a couple gasps of surprise. Brambleclaw shouldered his way to the front.

"What do you mean, Leafpool _forced_ you to take care of her kits? And what do you mean you were _pregnant_ before she told you to do this?" Brambleclaw asked.

Squirrelflight whipped around and her eyes widened when she saw Brambleclaw _standing _in front of her, _talking_ to her.

"Squirrelflight, go onto the Highledge, so everybody can hear you properly. You have a story to tell."

She rolled her eyes_. Oh, great. Thanks a _lot _Leafpool, and Brambleclaw. Now I have to stand in front of the_ whole _Clan and tell_ my _side of the story._

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw heard Firestar call for a Clan meeting. He stopped ordering the patrols and sat down in the position of the deputy. He saw Squirrelflight sit down next to her mother and Graystripe. He also noticed how she deliberately sat as far away from Leafpool as possible.

_That's strange. Why wouldn't Squirrelflight _want_ to sit by her sister? She took care of her kits_.

Then their eyes met and Squirrelflight growled at him.

_What was _with_ Squirrelflight? _She's_ the one who lied to him about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather being their kits._

Brambleclaw tried to focus on the meeting, but he kept being distracted by Squirrelflight's behavior. He kept staring at her, as if looking at it would give him all the answers.

All of a sudden, Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and Brambleclaw snapped out of his reverie. He saw Squirrelflight disappear, heading towards the lake.

Heading toward Graystripe, he meowed, "Could you finish the patrols? I've got to see where Squirrelflight thinks she's going. She's due to go on the Sunhigh patrol and they can't go out with out her."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Be back soon, though."

Brambleclaw nodded and ran after Squirrelflight. _What's she doing? And what is her problem? It's not like her to snap at me._

He skidded to a halt in the shadows when he saw her looking at her reflection, narrowing her eyes, and heard her hiss.

Brambleclaw stiffled a shocked yowl. _Okay. Something's _definitely_ wrong. Squirrelflight doesn't hiss at her reflection! She loved it!_

As she turned around, Brambleclaw ducked down and backed away. _Good thing I'm downwind. She'll never know I was here, unless she comes over here. I better go. _

Without a another thought, Brambleclaw streaked back to the camp and tried to catch his breath before Squirrelflight arrived. His breathing steady, he padded to see that Leafpool was near the fresh-kill pile, waiting for Squirrelflight to return.

He headed over to the pile and picked a plump vole for himself, headed to a shaded area and crouched down to eat it. When he finished, Squirrelflight came in with two squirrels, a mouse and a rabbit and she put them in the pile.

Then he saw Leafpool stand up and approach her, but Squirrelflight growled at her. _Now_ that's _something he thought he'd _never _see in his entire life. Squirrelflight and Leafpool are closer than any sister's! Why did she growl at me and Leafpool?_

Brambleclaw saw Firestar go up to his daughter and he crept up to see what was going on.

"You can't stay mad at her forever," Firestar told her.

_It's like he's talking to both of us, Yeah, his word are for Squirrelflight, but they're for me, too._

Brambleclaw turned his attention back to what was going on.

Squirrelflight whipped around and hissed, "I'll forgive her when I want to forgive her. It's not _my _fault she got pregnant. I was _pushed_ to take care of her kits. And not because of _her_, Brambleclaw won't even trust me anymore. It's _her_ fault I'm even in this situation! All she cared about was her position as Medicine Cat. Now that she's had kits, she's not even _qualified _to be a Medicine Cat anymore. She _disobeyed_ StarClan, and _betrayed _me!"

"I'm just saying, Squirrelflight, you need to forgive her soon. StarClan's will or not, she's you sister. You took care of her kits to protect her." Firestar's voice was calm, but this only seemed to infuriate Squirrelflight even more.

"Well, I never _wanted _to take care of her kits'. When she came to me I was pregnant, but they died when I gave birth. All because of Leafpool. I never want to see her face again! I will never trust her again! She can go to the Dark Forest for all I care!" Squirrelflight yowled.

There were gasps of shock from their Clanmates, including Leafpool, Firestar and Sandstorm. _She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?_

Firestar's green gaze hardened in anger. "Squirrelflight, don't talk like that! She your _sister_!"

"I don't care! Because of her, my kits died before they even had a chance to _live_! She killed my kits. And Brambleclaw never heard of it, because I didn't even _know_ I was pregnant, until Leafpool already made me take care of them. I was in agony. _You_ don't know what's it's like to lose kits that you were carrying, 'cause you're not a _girl _you!"

Firestar said nothing, then…

"You're right I don't know what it's like to lose kits that I was carrying. But why did you say that?"

"Because everyone looks at me and all they see is _you_, but a _girl _version! I'm _not _you and everybody needs to get over that I'm _not_ following in your footsteps to be a leader because I don't _want_ to be! They all expect me to be as great as you! I may look like you, but I have to _be_ you!" Squirrelflight raised her voice at the end so everyone could hear her. "In fact, never before had I wished I _didn't_ look like you, so everyone would stop expecting me to be _you_!" Squirrelflight took in a deep breath and continued. "I will _never_ forgive Leafpool for what she _forced_ me to do! So _get over _it!"

More gasps of shock and surprise. Brambleclaw was among them. _I didn't know she felt that way about how her fur looked like. No wonder she hissed at her reflection. All she could see was her father!_

Brambleclaw rose and shouldered his way to the front. "What do you mean Leafpool _forced_ you to take care of her kits? And what do you mean you were _pregnant_ before she told you to do this?" Brambleclaw asked.

Squirrelflight whipped her head around, froze and her beautiful green eyes widened with shock and surprise_. Probably because I'm actually _talking _to her._

Brambleclaw heard Firestar whisper to Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, go onto the Highledge, so everybody can hear you properly. You have a story to tell."

He saw Squirrelflight roll her eyes and he stiffled a purr of amusement.

"Yeah, tell your side of the story. We all want to hear it," Brambleclaw growled.


	4. The story Squirrelflight's POV

Chapter 3

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight ran to the Highledge and leaped into the air. She landed squarely on it, and turned to face her Clan. She looked at Firestar, Sandstorm, a harsh glare in her sister's direction, Graystripe, and finally, Brambleclaw. She took a deep breath.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I know you may be shocked, angry and wondering why I took Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather as my own. Well, I love them dearly, but I didn't want to take them at first, not have I never did. I do love them as a mother love their kits, but I never wanted them in the first place. It all starts a couple moons after Leafpool comes back from her little 'trip' with Crowfeather…

_Flashback_

_Squirrelflight bounded after Brambleclaw, laughing. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do." She took off full speed and jumped onto his back, rolled them over and started laughing. _

_Brambleclaw turned around and pinned Squirrelflight down, looking at her with deep love in his clear amber eyes, and laughing at the same time. "You got me. I didn't think you could."_

_Then a voice interrupted them, anxious and worried. "Squirrelflight, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need to talk to you immediately." Leafpool._

"_Aww, Leafpool, did you have to ruin it? We were having fun! Something __**you**__ seem to lack." Squirrelflight started laughing, and with the speed of a snake, slithered out from under Brambleclaw and was up an oak tree in a heartbeat. "Leafpool, relax and have fun. You're too much like Father. Be carefree for once. Great StarClan, why can't you ever have __**fun**__?"_

_Brambleclaw stared after her in shock. "Uh, Squirrelflight? You just slithered out from under me and climbed up a tree in a heartbeat. You're that fast?"_

"_Duh! Have you not noticed? That's why I caught you." She began laughing again._

"_Squirrelflight! Please I need to talk to you!" Leafpool's impatient, irritated voice cut Squirrelflight's laughter short._

"_Okay! I'm coming! Hold your fur!" Squirrelflight leaped down the tree and stalked over to Leafpool. _

_Leafpool turned and lead Squirrelflight to her den. Squirrelflight was angry that Leafpool had interrupted her moment with Brambleclaw. They rarely ever got to have fun._

"_What do you want, Leafpool?" Squirrelflight growled._

"_Squirrelflight, I'm…pregnant."_

_Silence._

"_Earth to Squirrelflight. Are you there?"_

_Squirrelflight snapped out of her reverie and was instantly furious. "WHAT? How could you break the warrior code, Leafpool? And with __**Crowfeather**__? I know it's him! I sensed how you felt about him. Never forget the telekinesis we have, the special mind-link thing we have! How could you?"_

"_I didn't mean to, Squirrelflight. It just happened. Will you take care of them for me?"_

"_Why? Why would I take care of __**your **__kits?" Squirrelflight growled, her neck fur rising and her teeth bared._

"_Because I want to keep my position as Medicine Cat."_

"_As far as your concerned, you're __**done **__being Medicine Cat!"_

"_Not if you took care of them for me."_

"_Never! I will never take care of __**your **__kits! Mouse-brain! When did you plan on telling Firestar, our __**father**__? Or Sandstorm, our __**mother**__?"_

"_I don't know, Squirrelflight. Please help me."_

"_I already said __**NO**__! I will never do that! Dad will shred me! Besides, __**you**__ broke the warrior code, so __**you**__ have to deal with the consequences! Never before did I think my __**mature older**__ sister would be so __**immature**__! I am absolutely __**disgusted**__! I'll __**never**__ help you!"_

_Squirrelflight turned around and stalked out._

_End flashback_

Squirrelflight heard murmurs of approval, only one stood out, who had her head bowed in shame and guilt.

"So, you refused form the start? Leafpool, is this true?"

Leafpool lifted her amber gaze and nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

"But what made you change your mind."

"Well, I was furious with Leafpool that she broke the warrior code, so I tried to keep as far away from her as possible, but she kept begging me to help her. I was so sleepy all the time then and hungry. Sandstorm told me I was pregnant the day I finally gave in to Leafpool's annoying pleads. I knew I'd never forgive for that, and I knew the consequences, but I accepted them as a warrior should, but my Mom's news came too late. I'd already agreed and I was shocked. Since then, I've regretted it even more. My kits died at birth and I was angry with Leafpool the day they died, but I'd already made my promise. Dad always told me to keep your promises, so I did."

"What made you change your mind."

"I talked to my Dad, Mom, and….Brambleclaw. I asked what to do when someone you know broke the warrior code and they pleaded for help. All of them said, "Help them. Protect them. The warrior code says 'Help your fellow warriors out.' So I promised I'd helped Leafpool. But I didn't know I was pregnant until Sandstorm told me!"

Firestar, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw hung their head in shame, knowing that she had, in fact, asked them and they gave them advice. The Clan gasped in shock.

"You _gave_ her _advice_? When that cat _broke _the warrior code?"

All three nodded shamefully. "But we didn't _know _it was _Leafpool_ she was talking about!" They defended themselves at the same time.

"Who _else_ would I have been talking about? I basically gave you a clue! And who wanted to talk to me so impatiently, Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw sighed. "Leafpool. But that still doesn't explain how Leafpool '_forced_' you to do it."

Squirrelflight looked away, her green eyes sad. _I really don't want to tell him this, but I have to. _Squirrelflight glared at Leafpool, determination and anger in her emerald eyes.

"Leafpool _forced _me by giving me and herb to make my unborn kits die. She said if I wouldn't take care of her kits and protect her position, I'll _never_ be able to have kits! When they died, that day, before mom gave me the news, I ran away from my sister. She was so _cruel_ to do that. I knew her kits would never replace my dead kits, but I had to do it, so I _could_ have kits."

Gasps of shock and horror erupted in the clearing. Leafpool flinched under her sister's cold gaze and her Clanmates horrorstruck ones.

Firestar looked at his older daughter gravely. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry Squirrelflight. Forcing you to look after my kits by killing yours wasn't the right way. I should've told dad and mom and accepted the consequences, but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you Brambleclaw, I didn't mean to kill your kits. I was desperate. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And now, because of my mistake, Brambleclaw won't even accept Squirrelflight back and the whole Clan hates us. I'm sorry for my part. I'll resign being Medicine Cat, now that Jayfeather is a fully trained apprentice."

"I can't believe you, Leafpool. Lying about your kits is one thing, but _killing_ my kits with an herb? I'm disgusted! You're the _Medicine Cat_! You're supposed to _help_ cats, not _kill _them," Brambleclaw growled.

Squirrelflight leaped down from the Highledge and hissed at her sister, "I'll never forgive you. You killed my kits! You made me look after them by killing the ones in my stomach!"

She launched herself at her sister, snarling and clawing at her. Squirrelflight could easily beat her, as Leafpool never really has warrior training, only trained by what Cinderpelt knew. She and Leafpool tumbled in a tussle.

"This is for killing Flamekit, Thistlekit, and Oakkit! You killed them and felt no mercy! Traitor! Murderer!" Squirrelflight clawed at her belly until Brambleclaw grabbed her neck fur and gently backed me away form her, while Squirrelflight still growled and tried to claw at her. "I'll never trust you again! You are no longer my sister! You're just like Tigerstar! Killing to get what you want! Maybe you should be _his_ daughter! You sure do act like him! Not even _Brambleclaw_ acts like him and _he's his _son!"

Brambleclaw let go of Squirrelflight's neck fur and dashed around in front of her. "Hey. Hey. Calm down. It's okay. We'll try and have kits again. Just don't kill Leafpool. You might regret it later," Brambleclaw gently soothed her, quietly.

Squirrelflight calmed down at hearing that and coming from _Brambleclaw's_ mouth.

"Really?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

She yelped in excitement and bowled him on to his back, purring.

To be continued


	5. The story Brambleclaw's POV

Chapter 4

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw watched as Squirrelflight leaped for Highledge and landed directly on it, giving her her earned name. Squirrelflight could always leap at far away and high things. Brambleclaw always wondered how she did it. Brambleclaw paid close attention to what Squirrelflight was saying as she started speaking.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I know you may be shocked, angry and wondering why I took Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather as my own. Well, I love them dearly, but I didn't want to take them at first, nor have I never did. I do love them as a mother love their kits, but I never wanted them in the first place. It all starts a couple moons after Leafpool comes back from her little 'trip' with Crowfeather…"

Brambleclaw remembered that day clearly; it was the day Squirrelflight's behavior changed to what she acted like today. He went back in time as she talked about it.

_Flashback_

_Brambleclaw ran ahead of Squirrelflight and he heard her say, "I'll catch you if it's the last thing I'll do!" She said that while laughing. _

_Brambleclaw ran faster, but to no avail. He felt paws on his back and he yelped in surprise as Squirrelflight rolled them over, still laughing. He turned around and pinned her to the ground, gazing at her beautiful emerald eyes with love, and at the same time laughing. They rarely ever had time for each other and when they did, they spent it by having fun with each other. Squirrelflight gazed back at him with love her green gaze. "You got me. I didn't think you could."_

_That's when a voice interrupted them, anxious and worried. "Squirrelflight, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need to talk to you immediately." Leafpool._

_Brambleclaw quietly growled. He and Squirrelflight rarely got to see each other and this was one of those moments that everyone of their Clanmates knew better than to interrupt them. Obviously Leafpool didn't care._

"_Aww, Leafpool, did you have to ruin it? We were having fun! Something __**you**__ seem to lack." Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight slither out from under him with the speed of a snake and up an oak tree in a heartbeat. Brambleclaw's jaw dropped to the ground (She's that fast?) and gawked at her. "Leafpool, relax and have fun. You're too much like Father. Be carefree for once. Great StarClan, why can't you ever have __**fun**__?"_

_Brambleclaw was still in shock, but he had collected himself enough to ask, "Uh, Squirrelflight? You just slithered out from under me and climbed up a tree in a heartbeat. You're that fast?" _

"_Duh! Have you not noticed? That's why I caught you." She began laughing again. _

_Oh, now it made sense. She as fast as a snake and as quick as lightning. Brambleclaw smirked. Impressive. _

_Leafpool's voice cut into his reverie. "Squirrelflight! Please I need to talk to you!" Leafpool's impatient, irritated voice cut Squirrelflight's laughter short._

"_Okay! I'm coming! Hold your fur!" Squirrelflight leaped down the tree and stalked over to Leafpool. She sounded angry and Brambleclaw knew that if it were anyone besides her family, they would've had their ears clawed off._

_Leafpool turned and lead Squirrelflight to her den. Brambleclaw sighed. He might as well make the best of this and hunt. _

_Brambleclaw tasted the air and caught the scent of a mouse and crouched down to stalk it as light as a feather. He sprang and killed it with a quick bite to the throat. He continued to hunt until he had a respectable amount of prey for the Clan. He caught a mouse, two squirrels, a vole and a rabbit. _

_Brambleclaw headed back to camp and placed his catch in the fresh-kill pile._

"_I thought you and Squirrelflight were spending the day together so you were having fun?" Brambleclaw knew that voice belonged to Firestar, Squirrelflight's father._

_Brambleclaw turned to face him. "We were, but Leafpool needed to talk to her about something. So Squirrelflight went to talk to her, although she was angry with her."_

"_I don't blame her. Every cat knows you two rarely have time for each other and when you do, they know not to disturb you. Have you noticed that both Leafpool and Squirrelflight have been acting strange lately? Squirrelflight's always hungry and tired and Leafpool look as if she secretly hunts for herself when she 's out collecting herbs."_

"_Yeah, I did notice that. I wonder what's wrong with them. Firestar, did you know Squirrelflight has the speed of a snake and is as wicks as lightning?"_

"_No, when did you find this out?"_

"_Today. I had her pinned down when she rolled us over and when Leafpool came, she slithered out from under me with the speed of a snake and in a heartbeat, she was up an oak tree."_

"_Hmm. I always knew she had her mother's hunting ability, but I neve knew she was as fast as Sandstorm."_

"_Who's as fast as me?" That was Sandstorm._

"_Your daughter is," Firestar answered simply._

"_Which one?" Sandstorm's pale green eyes had amusement and mischief in them._

"_The one who has your hunting ability and my bravery. Squirrelflight. Apparently, she has the speed of a snake and is as fast as lightning."_

_Sandstorm purred. "I always knew she was that fast. She just never showed it. And I know why. She accidentally clawed Leafpool when they were kits and they were play-fighting. Squirrelflight got frustrated and all of a sudden she was a blur, All I could see of her was her fire-colored fur. Then I heard Leafpool wail out in pain and Squirrelflight was in the nearest, most highest tree when I got there. She realized what she did and slowly got down the tree, afraid of her own speed and what it could do."_

"_Hey! I remember that day. I thought I had seen her, but when I looked, she wasn't there. I thought my mind had tricked me or something." Firestar shrugged._

"_I remember seeing a fire-colored pelt, but I thought it was Firestar. He was the only one who I knew had a pelt the color of fire, until I met Squirrelflight. I couldn't believe the resemblance. I thought I was looking at a younger you, Firestar, but as a girl. I thought she's be as polite and as kind as you are, but she turned out to be annoying! Until I got to know her, that is." Brambleclaw purred in amusement. He saw a fire-colored pelt flash by in the corner of his eye and turned to see Squirrelflight stalk toward the lake, her tail lashing in anger. "I got to go. Something's wrong." _

_He chased after Squirrelflight. He found her by the lake, staring angrily at the water. He walked quietly out of the shadows. He saw her ear flick behind her and knew that she knew he was there. He sat down next to her and stroked her flank gently with his tail._

"_What's wrong, Squirrelflight?"_

"_Leafpool. All she cares about is her position as Medicine Cat. As far as she's concerned, she's __**done **__being Medicine Cat! And she expects __**me**__ to help her! I'll __**never**__ help her, just so she can keep her position as Medicine Cat," she growled._

"_What do you mean by, 'she's done being Medicine Cat?" _

"_To angry to talk about it."_

"_Okay, just remember I'll be here when you want to talk about it." _

_He pressed his muzzle in her flank and enjoyed the sunset with her._

_End Flashback_

Brambleclaw never knew what happened between her and Leafpool when she went to talk to her. Now he understood why she was so angry. Her own sister broke the warrior code! And expected her to help her with her problem! At first she had said no, but something made her do it. So the question was, why'd she agree to this outrageous betrayal?

He heard murmurs of approval as she finished her side of the story, he was among them, but Brambleclaw noticed that Leafpool stood out with her head hung in shame and guilt. Obviously there was more to the story that Squirrelflight had yet to get to.

He asked, "So, you refused from the start? Leafpool, is this true?"

Leafpool lifted her amber gaze and nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

"But what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I was furious with Leafpool that she broke the warrior code, so I tried to keep as far away from her as possible, but she kept begging me to help her. I was so sleepy all the time then and hungry. Sandstorm told me I was pregnant the day I finally gave in to Leafpool's annoying pleads. I knew I'd never forgive for that, and I knew the consequences, but I accepted them as a warrior should, but my Mom's news came too late. I'd already agreed and I was shocked. Since then, I've regretted it even more. My kits died at birth and I was angry with Leafpool the day they died, but I'd already made my promise. Dad always told me to keep your promises, so I did."

"Right. Go on."

"I talked to my Dad, Mom, and….Brambleclaw. I asked what to do when someone you know broke the warrior code and they pleaded for help. All of them said, "Help them. Protect them. The warrior code says 'Help your fellow warriors out.' So I promised I'd helped Leafpool. But I didn't know I was pregnant until Sandstorm told me!"

Brambleclaw hung his head and he noticed so did Firestar and Sandstorm, knowing that Squirrelflight had, in fact, asked for their advice. The Clan gasped in shock.

"You _gave_ her _advice_? When that cat _broke _the warrior code?"

She _didn't break the warrior code, her so-called _sister _did!_

We nodded shamefully. "But we didn't _know _it was _Leafpool_ she was talking about!" We defended ourselves at the same time, so that it sounded like one voice.

"Who _else_ would I have been talking about? I basically gave you a clue! And who wanted to talk to me so impatiently, Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw sighed. "Leafpool. But that still doesn't explain how Leafpool '_forced_' you to do it."

_What made her change her mind? Why did she do it? It was obviously terrible for her to give in._

Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight turn her head, her green eyes sad.(_What happened?_) Then Squirrelflight glared at Leafpool, her green gaze full of anger and determination.

"Leafpool _forced _me by giving me and herb to make my unborn kits die. She said if I wouldn't take care of her kits and protect her position, I'll _never_ be able to have kits! When they died, that day, before mom gave me the news, I ran away from my sister. She was so _cruel_ to do that. I knew her kits would never replace my dead kits, but I had to do it, so I _could_ have kits."

_What? No, that couldn't be true. Leafpool is a kind and gentle cat. She couldn't have done that! _

Gasps of shock and horror erupt from the Clan. Brambleclaw saw Leafpool flinch under the cold gaze of her sister and the horrorstruck one of her Clanmates.

_It's true! Why didn't she tell me that Leafpool was making her take care of her kits, just to keep her position as Medicine Cat? 'But she did tell you; nit directly at least, but she gave you a clue,_ a voice in the back of Brambleclaw's head told him.

Brambleclaw saw Firestar look at Leafpool gravely and he asked his daughter in a flat voice, Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry Squirrelflight. Forcing you to look after my kits by killing yours wasn't the right way. I should've told dad and mom and accepted the consequences, but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you Brambleclaw, I didn't mean to kill your kits. I was desperate. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And now, because of my mistake, Brambleclaw won't even accept Squirrelflight back and the whole Clan hates us. I'm sorry for my part. I'll resign being Medicine Cat, now that Jayfeather is a fully trained apprentice."

Brambleclaw shouldered his way through his Clan until he stood in front of Leafpool. "I can't believe you, Leafpool. Lying about your kits is one thing, but _killing_ my kits with an herb? I'm disgusted! You're the _Medicine Cat_! You're supposed to _help_ cats, not _kill _them," Brambleclaw growled.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Squirrelflight leap down the Highledge, just a fire-colored blur, and she hissed at her sister, "I'll never forgive you. You killed my kits! You made me look after them by killing the ones in my stomach!"

Brambleclaw watched in shock as Squirrelflight launch herself at her sister, snarling and clawing at her. They began to hiss, claw, growl, and they rolled around, trying to dominate the other. _I never thought I'd see the day where Squirrelflight would attack her sister and actually _fight _with her_. Brambleclaw watched them beginning to tumble in a tussle.

"This is for killing Flamekit, Thistlekit, and Oakkit! You killed them and felt no mercy! Traitor! Murderer!" Brambleclaw stepped forward as Squirrelflight clawed at her belly and he grabbed her neck fur, gently pulling her away from her sister. It wasn't easy, as Squirrelflight still growled and tried to claw at her. "I'll never trust you again! You are no longer my sister! You're just like Tigerstar! Killing to get what you want! Maybe you should be _his_ daughter! You sure do act like him! Not even _Brambleclaw_ acts like him and _he's his _son!"

Brambleclaw beamed at Squirrelflight. She trusted him! He thought she didn't trust him anymore and that's why she growled at him this morning and didn't tell him that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather weren't really his kits because Leafpool didn't trust him anymore. Now that he knew Squirrelflight trusted him, he trusted her again.

He dropped her and quickly got in front of her in case she tried to attack Leafpool again. "Hey. Hey. Calm down. It's okay. We'll try and have kits again. Just don't kill Leafpool. You might regret it later," Brambleclaw gently soothed her, quietly. _Did I just say that? 'Well, yeah, you love her and now that you know why she lied to you, you can impregnate her again and she can have your real kits. She did that for you, so she can have kits with you, you mouse-brain,' _the voice in the back of his head told him.

Squirrelflight calmed down and Brambleclaw guessed it was because _he_ just said that to her, of all cats.

"Really?" She asked quietly. He couldn't believe it did it, but he nodded. He wanted this. He knew had had wanted to have kits with Squirrelflight since he found out he loved her.

She yelped in excitement and bowled him on to his back, purring. Brambleclaw laughed. It would be just like it used to, before Leafpool got in the way of everything with her lies and ambition to keep her position as Medicine Cat.

To be Continued…


	6. The scare

Chapter 5

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a squirrel. Then she padded of to the bramble bush near the warriors den. She at the squirrel in a few famished bites. She washed her pelt and took a long time to wash her fluffy tail.

After she was done, she padded to the apprentices den and called out "Icepaw! Time for training! Meet me by the lake _before_ the hunting patrol at Sunhigh goes out!"

She heard Icepaw meow, "Okay, Squirrelflight! See you there!"

Squirrelflight padded over to her father, Firestar. "Daddy, I'm taking Icepaw out. Tell Brambleclaw, will you?"

Firestar looked at his daughter and mewed, "Yeah, sure. I know you teach her well. She's the best hunter and fighter. Dustpelt taught you well and I _knew_ you would teach Icepaw well. When your done, come see me in my den and we'll talk."

Squirrelflight nodded and padded toward the lake. She looked around her at her surroundings and immediately felt peaceful. She sighed.

_If only my life was as peaceful. At least Brambleclaw has forgiven me. Now we can be mates and have our actual kits together. I mean, I love my adopted kits, but I want my own kits._

She arrived at the lake and stared down at her reflection until she scented Icepaw. She looked up as Icepaw came into view.

"So, what are we doing today?" Icepaw asked.

"We're practicing our battle moves. Cloudtail and Foxpaw already have the training hollow, so I thought we could practice over here. Now, I'm going to teach you a move my father taught me when he was assessing my battle moves. He said he came up with it when he was fighting Graystripe, I think. Attack me and I'll demonstrate."

Icepaw leaped and landed on Squirrelflight, who made herself go limp and, when Icepaw was about to swipe her paw across Squirrelflight's muzzle with her claws sheathed, Squirrelflight pushed her back paws as hard she could, without using her full force, and made Icepaw fly across land in sand. Squirrelflight got up and padded over to Icepaw to see if she was all right.

Icepaw got up and shook her white pelt. "Wow! That was cool! I thought I had you!"

"That's the whole point. You make yourself go limp so your enemy thinks they won, then you push your back paws against your enemy's belly as hard as you can. Care to try?"

"Yeah! You know it!"

"Okay, here I come." Squirrelflight leaped on top of Icepaw, making sure she kept her weight light and off of Icepaw. Icepaw went limp, then without warning, she pushed as hard as she could and sent Squirrelflight flying across to a tree, which knocked her out, and then, the tree flung her half way across the lake. Squirrelflight skidded to a stop and she started sinking into the water.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Squirrelflight heard Icepaw shout at the top of her lungs as she got up and saw her mentor start to sink. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT, HOLD ON! I'M GONNA GET HELP!" Then everything went black.

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw woke up, and padded out of the warriors den and to the middle of the clearing. As he sat down in front of his Clanmates, he saw Squirrelflight head out into the forest.

_Where does she think she's going? I put her on the Sunhigh hunting patrol. Didn't I tell her?_

"Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw turned and saw Firestar padding up to him. "Yes, Firestar?"

"Squirrelflight told me to tell you she went out to train her apprentice, Icepaw. She'll be back soon. Cloudtail's out with Foxpaw as well." He padded away.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes_. Of course Squirrelflight would train her apprentice the day she's set to do a patrol. But did I tell her she's on a patrol? I must not have. I know Squirrelflight better than that! She's a cat of her word. So, she must not have known. I should find her and tell her. But after I send out the Dawn patrol and pick out the rest of the patrols for today. _

"Dustpelt will lead the Dawn patrol, Honeycloud, Poppycloud and Ashfur go with him" -the chosen cats left- "Sandstorm will lead the hunting patrol. Take whoever you like. Graystripe, you'll lead the Sunhigh patrol. Whitewing, Lionblaze, and Berrynose will go with you. Brackenfur, you'll lead the Dusk patrol. You can chose who you want to go with you. Finally, when Squirrelflight and Cloudtail get back from training their apprentices, they'll go on a hunting patrol," Brambleclaw ordered.

Brambleclaw got up and saw Icepaw head after Squirrelflight. He went over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole for himself. He went over to the bramble bush by the warriors den. He dropped the vole and scented that Squirrelflight had been here earlier. He sat down and ate his vole.

Once he finished, he washed his pelt, taking his time. The sun rays came out to where he was sitting and Brambleclaw dozed off.

He heard a rustle from the entrance to the camp and he opened his eyes to see Icepaw crash into the camp, her pale blue eyes wide and full of fear and terror.

"Help! Squirrelflight's in trouble! She needs help!"

Everyone in the camp came rushing out into the middle of the clearing. Brambleclaw shot up and dashed to Icepaw's side. Leafpool came out of her den and ran straight to Firestar's den. Brambleclaw wondered what could be so terrifying to Leafpool that would make her amber eyes bug out of their sockets full of fear. Brambleclaw heard Firestar wail in fear and grief.

Firestar slowly padded out, his head down. Sandstorm and her patrol came rushing back into camp with a soaked dark ginger figure. Brambleclaw looked closer and saw a thick ginger tail. Squirrelflight!

The whole Clan gasped in shock. Sandstorm put her daughter's drenched form in the clearing. She wailed in grief. Brambleclaw bowed his head.

"Hey! Squirrelflight's not dead, She's just knocked out. Push her chest."

Brambleclaw's head snapped up and he whipped around to see Leafpool. He growled and snapped, "How do you know?"

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "Did you not listen to Squirrelflight yesterday? Me and her have a mind-link; we can tell what the other feels, where they are, and if they're dead or not. We call it telekinesis. She's not dead. Just push her chest."

Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight's drenched form, pushed her chest with his paw and Squirrelflight coughed up water. She opened her eyes slowly and she got up slowly.

Firestar and Sandstorm rushed to their daughter's side, purring, and licked her pelt like crazy. Squirrelflight yelped in surprise as her parents crashed into her and toppled her over. Brambleclaw purred in amusement.

"What's going on?" Squirrelflight rasped.

"We thought we lost you, Squirrelflight. Don't ever do that to us again!" Sandstorm barked.

Leafpool padded up to her. "I told them you weren't dead; that you were just knocked out." She padded away.

Squirrelflight got up. "Leafpool."

Leafpool turned around. "What?"

Squirrelflight padded up to her sister and _purred_. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Silence came around the Clan and all heads turned toward Squirrelflight.

"I'll think about it. Killing my kits isn't something that can be forgiven easily, Leafpool. But in time, maybe."

Brambleclaw padded up to the drenched she-cat, rubbed his face in her shoulder, and purred. "Don't do that to me ever again, Squirrelflight. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"You won't ever lose me, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw looked up at her and asked, "How did you get soaked?"

"Well, I was teaching Icepaw the move my dad made up and she pushed so hard that I went into a tree, which knocked me out, and the tree flung me halfway across the lake, where I skidded to a stop and as I began sinking and blacking out, I heard Icepaw shout, 'SQUIRRELFLIGHT! SQUIRRELFLIGHT, HOLD ON! I'M GONNA GET HELP!'. Then I blacked out, and woke up being drenched and my parents crashing into me, purring. You'll need to get the rest from Icepaw. I'm going to sleep." She padded to the warriors den and vanished.

Brambleclaw turned around and headed for Icepaw. "Icepaw, tell me what happened after you shouted."

"I ran as fast as I could. I ran into Sandstorm and told her, "Help! It's Squirrelflight! She's halfway into the lake! A tree flung her into the middle of it. You have to help her! She's drowning as we speak!' Sandstorm told me to go and alert the Clan, so I did."

"Okay, go and rest. You deserve it."

Icepaw nodded and went to the apprentices' den.

Brambleclaw went up to Sandstorm. "How did you get Squirrelflight out of the water?"

"Well, actually, Mistyfoot saw her and saved her. Apparently, Squirrelflight looks so much like Firestar that Mistyfoot thought she _was_ Firestar, only to realize when Mistyfoot was on shore and put her down that she saw a thick tail, thicker than Firestar's. We got there as she was dragging Squirrelflight out of the water and saw her confusion on her face until I told her it's his daughter, Squirrelflight. We then picked her up, thanked Mistyfoot, and ran as quickly as we could without dropping her."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Thanks, Sandstorm."

"Your welcome. I know how much she means to you and how much you mean to her." She left without another word.

Brambleclaw padded into the warriors den and laid next to Squirrelflight. He licked her head. "I love you, Squirrelflight."

"I love you too, Brambleclaw," she murmured. "I love you too." She snuggled up to Brambleclaw and fell asleep.

Brambleclaw licked her head once more, curled up beside her and fell asleep.


	7. Captured

**Chapter 6**

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V.**

**Squirrelflight woke up to find Brambleclaw curled up next to her, asleep. Squirrelflight got up as her tummy rumbled. She quickly went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit. She dragged the huge rabbit to the Nursery and laid it down on front of Ferncloud, who was watching Snowkit and Badgerkit play. **

"**Thank you, Squirrelflight."**

"**Your welcome. I have one question for you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**How did you and Dustpelt get a kit that look like a badger when only you have black stripes and no white?"**

"**Well, it's not just the parent of the kits, Squirrelflight. It's their um family line. Haven't you noticed that Leafpool doesn't look like your father or your mother?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Firestar said she looks like Princess, your aunt."**

"**Oh, so, it's not just the cats who mate that make the kit, it's both of the parents side of the family?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh, okay. Thanks, Ferncloud."**

"**Your welcome." Ferncloud noticed something and glanced at her belly. "You should go eat. I expect your hungry."**

"**Yes, I am, but how did you know?"**

**Ferncloud purred in amusement, which greatly confused Squirrelflight. "No, reason. I can hear your tummy rumbling. Now eat and train Icepaw. She and Foxpaw should be getting their warrior names soon, shouldn't they?"**

"**Yes, they've been training for about two seasons now."**

"**Oh, then it should be **_**really**_** soon."**

"**Yep. Well, bye."**

"**Bye, Squirrelflight."**

**Squirrelflight padded over to the fresh-kill pile once more and grabbed a sparrow. She took it to the nettle patch and began eating it. It was hard not to finish it in a few ravenous bites, but she made herself eat it slowly. When she was finished she groomed her pelt, having it been drenched the day before and Squirrelflight had been too tired to groom it, but it had been uncomfortable.**

**Squirrelflight scented her father coming over to her as she was grooming her fluffy tail. She looked up to see her father's flame-colored pelt shining in the sunlight, and, since he was by her an not in front of the sun, her pelt was shining in the sun as well, making both pelts turn to flame (****not literally, but you know what I mean. Their pelts shined like a fiery flame). **

"**What do you want, daddy?"**

"**I want you to find Cloudtail and bring Foxpaw and Icepaw to me, so I can test out their skills. Meet me at the lake and we'll patrol the whole territory." He left without another word.**

**Squirrelflight finished grooming her tail and padded over to the apprentices den. "Icepaw!"**

"**What?"**

"**Come out! Firestar wants us on a patrol."**

"**A patrol?" She came out her pale blue eyes lighting up in excitement. She gave herself a quick wash.**

**You, me, him , Cloudtail and Foxpaw."**

"**Are we getting our warrior names?" Icepaw asked in between licks.**

"**I don't know, but he wanted to test out your skills."**

"**Okay."**

"**Where is Foxpaw and Cloudtail?"**

"**By the training area. Why?"**

"**We have to go find them and meet Firestar by the lake."**

"**Why?"**

"**We're patrolling the borders."**

"**Wait. Did you say **_**borders**_**?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**Let's go." **

**Squirrelflight led Icepaw to the training area and found Foxpaw doing the hunters crouch. She put her tail in front of Icepaw, signaling her to stop. She slid back into the shadows as Cloudtail was saying, "Foxpaw, you need to keep your tail up! How many times do I have to tell you!"**

**Squirrelflight whispered to Icepaw, "Stay hidden and watch this." Squirrelflight let her speed run through her and she pelted out onto the training hollow. She streaked in front of Cloudtail and Foxpaw and up a tree that hid her, but also had a view.**

**Cloudtail narrowed his eyes. "What was **_**that**_**?"**

"**It looked like Firestar." Foxpaw looked like he was trembling and his green eyes were wide.**

"**Yeah, it did. Firestar is that you?"**

**Squirrelflight streaked down the tree and hared away in the direction of the camp, but stopped once she saw Icepaw.**

"**Icepaw, go out there and act like your looking for me. I'll keep this up until they recognize me. Go!" Squirrelflight breathed.**

**Icepaw nodded and walked out, asking "Cloudtail, Foxpaw, do you know where Squirrelflight is?"**

"**No, why?"**

"**I can't find her and Firestar want us to patrol the borders with you two."**

"**Oh well, I'm sure-" Foxpaw never finished that sentence.**

**Squirrelflight raced in a blur and up the tree.**

**Foxpaw jump about a foot in the air. "That thing is back!"**

**Brambleclaw stepped into the clearing. "What thing?"**

"**I don't know, but its really freaky."**

**Squirrelflight hared down the tree and circled them once away behind a bramble bush.**

"**That!"**

**Brambleclaw purred in amusement. "There are only two cats that have that colored pelt: Firestar and Squirrelflight."**

"**Well, I don't know where any of them are. I haven't seen Squirrelflight since this morning nor Firestar." **

**Squirrelflight crouched, ready to speed her way up to that tree, but then she smelled a scent, she opened her mouth: ShadowClan! She whipped around and saw Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy.**

"**Firestar's daughter. Perfect."**

**Squirrelflight's eyes widened in horror, but then she growled. "Yeah, what's it to you?"**

"**Well, it's common knowledge that cats mistake you for him."**

"**And?"**

"**Well, I won't tell you the rest, but either you come with me, or I kill Brambleclaw, Icepaw and all your kin or anything that you hold precious, like Leafpool killed your kits."**

**Squirrelflight growled. "You're pathetic. A sad excuse for a cat. But I'll come with you." She hung her head. **

**Russetfur purred. She lunged and clawed Squirrelflight down her side and across her back. Squirrelflight wailed in pain. Russetfur growled and snatched her up by her scruff and pelted to the ShadowClan border. Squirrelflight flinched and screamed at every movement. **

"**Shut up," Russetfur growled, but Squirrelflight kept screaming her lungs off.**

**She hoped Firestar or Icepaw or Sandstorm or Leafpool or any of her adopted kit or even Brambleclaw heard her.**

**Brambleclaw P.O.V. **

**Brambleclaw woke up to find Squirrelflight not next to him. He got up and went to the fresh-kill pile. He picked a thrush and ate it by the nettle patch. He saw Snowkit and Badgerkit playing and Brambleclaw remembered that they were nearing their sixth moon.**

**Brambleclaw padded to Firestar's den and called out. He heard a "Enter" and padded in. Brambleclaw dipped his head to Firestar, who had been more of his father than Tigerstar ever was.**

"**Ah, Brambleclaw, I was just going out. What do you want?"**

"**I remembered today that Badgerkit and Snowkit are reaching their sixth moon, and I was wondering if you thought about their mentors."**

"**Yes, I did. In fact, after Foxpaw and Icepaw receive their warrior name, I'll announce their apprenticeship."**

"**So who are their mentors?"**

"**For Badgerkit, I thought Icepaw would be good and for Snowpaw, I thought Millie could do it, but then I changed my mind. Millie has never been interested in training warriors or so I hear from Graystripe, so I thought Honeycloud would like an apprentice."**

"**Good choices. "What is Icepaw's warriors name?"**

"**Iceheart."**

"**Foxpaw?"**

"**Foxtail."**

"**Good names. That's all. I'll leave you then. Sorry for bothering you. I didn't know you were about to leave."**

"**No, problem, son."**

"**Did you just call me 'son'?"**

"**Yes, you're like a son to me. I basically raised you didn't I?"**

"**Yeah, you did, but I never thought-"**

"**Brambleclaw, Sandstorm thinks of you as a son too. We basically raised you."**

**Brambleclaw dipped his head and backed out. He saw Squirrelflight talking to Icepaw and get up and leave with her. He followed them. He kept low and out of sight.**

**He saw Squirrelflight race out and go in between Cloudtail and Foxpaw before going up a tree in two seconds. Brambleclaw purred quietly.**

**. "What was **_**that**_**?" He heard Cloudtail meow.**

"**It looked like Firestar." **

_**Foxpaw was close, very close.**_

"**Yeah, it did. Firestar is that you?" **

_**No, it's not.**_

**Squirrelflight then hared down and went to her hiding spot where Icepaw was. She whispered something to her and Icepaw nodded and walked out with a worried and confused expression on her face. This made Brambleclaw wonder what they were up to.**

"**Cloudtail, Foxpaw, do you know where Squirrelflight is?" Icepaw asked.**

_**What? She's right behind you!**_

**That's when he knew what they were up to. **

"**No, why?"**

"**I can't find her and Firestar want us to patrol the borders with you two."**

"**Oh well, I'm sure-" Foxpaw never finished that sentence.**

**Squirrelflight raced up to them in a blur and up the tree.**

**Foxpaw jump about a foot in the air. "That thing is back!"**

**Brambleclaw thought this was the best time to make himself known, so he stood up and padded out saying, . "What thing?"**

"**I don't know, but its really freaky."**

**A flame-colored blur raced past them and hid behind a bramble bush. **

"**That!"**

**Brambleclaw purred in amusement. "There are only two cats that have that colored pelt: Firestar and Squirrelflight." **

_**And I know which one it is.**_

"**Well, I don't know where any of them are. I haven't seen Squirrelflight since this morning nor Firestar." **

_**And I know which one it is.**_

"**Yeah and we thought it was Firestar."**

_**Wrong.**_

"**But he was never that fast. So it has to be Squirrelflight."**

_**Right you are.**_

**Then he heard a wail, a wail he knew so well. Squirrelflight. He froze. Then he went towards the bramble bush and saw Russetfur dragging Squirrelflight and her flinching and screaming at every movement, blood running down her pelt. Russetfur growled but Squirrelflight just kept screaming at the top of her lungs.**

**Brambleclaw raced back to camp with Foxpaw, Icepaw, and Cloudtail following him.**

**When he burst into camp, he saw Firestar leaving his den. **

"**Squirrelflight's been captured!" Brambleclaw shouted.**

**Every Clan cat looked at him. Firestar, Sandstorm looked up, shocked. They almost lost her once, they couldn't loose her for real. Leafpool's gaze was empty and far away. Brambleclaw guessed she was using their mind-link to find out if she was alive and where she was.**

"**By who?"**

"**Russetfur."**

**The Clan gasped in shock. "So, she's in ShadowClan's camp."**

**Firestar leaped onto Highledge and yowled. "Cats of ThunderClan. We must save Squirrelflight. For not only is she my daughter, but this is not the will of StarClan. Clans are not supposed to capture other Clan leaders' daughter or a member of a rival Clan. "**

**ThunderClan yowled in agreement. Squirrelflight was not only like a princess, the Clan leaders' daughter, but she was popular within the Clan and everybody was her friend. She was the fastest, bravest and strongest she-cat they ever knew.**

"**I will attack ShadowClan's camp myself and get her back. I will take Dustpelt, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Honeycloud, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, and Ashfur. The rest of you, guard the camp. We'll be back by moonrise. Brackenfur, your in charge."**

**The golden brown warrior nodded his head. Firestar led the patrol out of camp, to the border and into ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw saw Firestar's green eyes burning green fire; he was furious. Brambleclaw shivered. He stalked through the undergrowth to the ShadowClan camp. **

_**Hold on Squirrelflight. We're coming.**_

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V.**

**Squirrelflight screeched in pain. Her pelt was soaked in blood and her wound hurt like crazy.**

**Blackstar came to see who was screeching and gasped when he saw what was in front of him.**

"**Russetfur, what did you do?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You know the code! You just shamed ShadowClan! The warrior code says your not allowed to steal/capture another rival warrior. We can take prisoners, yes, but we can't capture them."**

"**This isn't **_**any**_** warrior. It's Squirrelflight, who's practically a princess."**

"**You mean that's Firestar's daughter?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Russetfur, that's even worse!" Blackstar growled. "For dishonoring the warrior code, you aren't the deputy anymore! Dawncloud, you are the new deputy." **

**Dawncloud looked shocked nut dipped her head. "I will do my best Blackstar."**

**Squirrelflight felt another wave of pain course through her and she screamed. After the wave pass, her breathing was ragged.**

"**Dawncloud, take Squirrelflight to Littlecloud."**

**The tortoishell warrior nodded her head and gently dragged Squirrelflight to their medicine cat. **

**Littlecloud gasped when he saw her. "Is that Firestar?"**

"**No, it's his daughter."**

"**Squirrelflight?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**How did she get in that shape?"**

"**Russetfur attacked her on **_**her**_** side of the border and captured her," Dawncloud growled. **

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, so Blackstar made me deputy."**

"**Congratulations."**

**Then Flamepelt padded in and meowed, "Who's the deputy now and what's going on?"**

"**Dawncloud is the new deputy because Russetfur captured Firestar's daughter on her side of the border."**

"**Oh, congrats Dawncloud."**

"**Thanks, do you think you can save her?"**

"**Save her? Of course we can! This isn't StarClan will. She's got a prophecy to fulfill."**

**That was all Squirrelflight heard, for she blacked out. **


	8. Rescued and the Prophecy

Chapter 7

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw stalked stealthily through the undergrowth. He fastened his pace until he was beside Firestar.

"Firestar, perhaps we should cover our scent so that ShadowClan doesn't know we're here and we still have the element of surprise."

"Good idea, Brambleclaw." Firestar looked around until he found a patch of peat. Brambleclaw remembered that Firestar told him of the time Yellowfang, a member of ThunderClan back then, and then Medicine Cat, had him and Graystripe, Graypaw back then, hide in a patch of peat. "Lets roll in that patch of peat." He turned to face his patrol. "ThunderClan, Brambleclaw said we should disguise our scent, so we will, in that patch of peat."

Graystripe rolled his eyes. "You're too much like your old friend Yellowfang at times, Firestar. She made us roll in that moons ago, or hide in it. But, fine, Brambleclaw is right."

He padded up to the peat and rolled around in it. One by one, the Clan rolled in the peat. Then they continued stalking through the undergrowth, hiding their pelts, blending in with their environment. Once they came up the entrance of the camp, they went around and hid. Firestar turned to his Clan again.

"ThunderClan, we have reached the ShadowClan camp. I'll lead one patrol and the other will wait by the entrance until you see Squirrelflight. Then escort her back to camp. I'll take in Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Foxpaw, Cloudtail, Icepaw, Graystripe, and Dustpelt. Ashfur, you stay out here with the rest of the patrol and when you see Squirrelflight, take her back to camp so Leafpool can heal her."

The gray warrior nodded his head and lead his part of the patrol back into the bushes.

"Right, follow me. Brambleclaw, you try to find Squirrelflight. Icepaw, go with him, then once you find her, take her to Ashfur and then join the battle."

Brambleclaw nodded his head, then he took the white apprentice and crept inside the camp. He opened his mouth and scented Squirrelflight's scent in the breeze with a tang of blood. He kept to the shadows with Icepaw behind him. Then he saw a tortoishell pelt flash in the corner of his eye. Tawnypelt!

"What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?" Tawnypelt growled.

"Looking for Squirrelflight that your deputy sabotaged and captured!" Brambleclaw hissed.

Tawnypelt reared back in surprise. "Brambleclaw?"

"Yes, now get out of my way. I'm saving my mate from your deputy," He snarled.

"Your mate? I thought you _hated_ Squirrelflight for taking Leafpool's kits and acted as if they were her own?"

"Not anymore. She told me the story and I understand why she did it. Leafpool _threatened_ her to take care of her kits by killing mine in her stomach."

"She was expecting?"

"Duh! Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe she lied to you."

"Leafpool confirmed it. Now go away. I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I must. I must be loyal to my Clan and my mate. I learned that the hard way with Hawkfrost."

"Fine, but I will allow it this once, just because you're my brother."

Tawnypelt slipped to the side and Brambleclaw stalked past her and continued to follow Squirrelflight's scent. He eventually found her and he bit back a yowl of disgust and anger. Squirrelflight's flame-colored pelt was covered in blood and her breathing was ragged and shallow.

Then the Medicine Cat came in and he shrank back in the shadows as Icepaw came up behind him and she stopped and quietly gasped at the sight of her mentor.

"Flamepelt, where are you? I have some horrifying news."

A dark ginger tom came in and asked, "What's the horrifying new, Littlecloud?"

Littlecloud had a grave expression on his face and his paw was on her tummy. "She was expecting kits. Russetfur killed them when he slashed her side and down her back. We have to get them out before she wakes up, or she will be even more worse with her grieving."

Brambleclaw's jaw dropped. He growled when he heard Russetfur killed them. Just then they heard screeching and snarling.

"Go see what that is, Flamepelt. I'll handle this."

Flamepelt backed out of the den and out into the clearing. Brambleclaw stood up and walked out with a furious expression on his face.

Littlecloud whipped around and sank to the ground. "Tigerstar. What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"I'm not Tigerstar. Never mention that name to me. My father was a murderer and I hate him. My name is Brambleclaw. You have something I want."

Littlecloud looked at the ginger warrior covered in blood. "Squirrelflight? She's in no state to go back to your camp. But I must say this: she was carrying kits. Yours, I sense?"

"Yes."

"Um, yes, well, I'm very sorry, but they died. I have to get them out if you want to take them and her back to camp."

Brambleclaw nodded and turned to Icepaw. "Go to Firestar and tell him the news. I'll stay with Littlecloud. After come back and tell me what he said. Then join the fight."

Icepaw nodded and took off. Brambleclaw prayed to StarClan that Squirrelflight would have kits that were his and keep them next time.

Icepaw's P.O.V.

Icepaw raced into the clearing avoiding cat battling each other and she finally found who she was looking for: Firestar. She raced to the flame-colored tom.

"Firestar!"

Firestar looked at Icepaw and dropped to all four paws. "Icepaw? Where's Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?"

"Squirrelflight's in no condition to travel and she lost her kits."

"What? She was expecting kits?"

"Yes. Russetfur killed them when she attacked Squirrelflight."

Firestar growled. "Well, I'll talk to Blackstar and see if we can stay here until my daughter is fit enough to travel."

A pale ginger pelt flashed in the corner of Icepaw's eye. Sandstorm!

"Squirrelflight was expecting kits?"

"Yes, and they're dead."

Sandstorm growled. "Will she ever have kits that don't die?"

"I don't know, but I have to stop this fighting." Firestar yowled and all the cats stopped fighting. "ThunderClan, stopped fighting. Squirrelflight is in no condition to travel. Blackstar, may me, my mate, Squirrelflight's mate and her apprentice stay here until she is fit?"

Blackstar nodded. "I understand why you attacked and I assure you, Russetfur is not the deputy any longer. Dawncloud is."

Firestar nodded his head. "Graystripe!" The gray warrior turned to his leader. "Take Ashfur and the rest home. Tell them Squirrelflight is in no condition to travel. Once you get to camp, explain this to the Clan." The gray warrior nodded and took off with Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Foxpaw on his tail.

"Icepaw tell Brambleclaw we're staying until Squirrelflight is better. And thank you Blackstar, you don't know how mush this means to us."

The ShadowClan leader nodded his head and yowled to his Clan, "Leave Firestar and the cats with him alone. If not for Russetfur, they wouldn't be here. The least we can do is let them stay and give them shelter until Squirrelflight is better."

Flamepelt padded up Blackstar and whispered something to him. "What?" Blackstar growled. "She killed her kits? Then this is even worse than I imagined." Blackstar looked at his Clan and yowled, "Russetfur killed Squirrelflight's unborn kits. From now on, She will stay within the camp, or when she's out on patrol, a warrior trustworthy will look after her. Tawnypelt, you will look after her." Tawnypelt nodded her head and she growled at Russetfur. Blackstar nodded and padded to his den, and his Clan dispersed.

Firestar growled at Russetfur as she passed. Russetfur flinched and ran to the warrior den.

Icepaw turned around and headed to the Medicine Cat's den.

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw's ears and tail flicked when he heard a twig snap and he crouched low, ears flat, and he growled.

Then he straightened up as Icepaw came in. "Firestar says we're staying until she's fit to travel. He sent Graystripe home with Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Foxpaw home with Ashfur and the others."

"Who's staying?"

"Me, you, Firestar and Sandstorm."

"Okay, Littlecloud are our kits out?"

"Yes, and they're beautiful."

Brambleclaw stepped forward and saw three beautiful kits: one tom and two she-kits. Brambleclaw sighed. He licked Squirrelflight between the ears. He saw her eyes, as green as holly leaves and as green as Firestar's themselves, open. He looked down at her with sorrow and grieving amber eyes.

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You…lost…our kits again. Russetfur killed them. Look at them."

Squirrelflight looked and saw the kits. She gasped and she tried to sit up. When she was able to sit up, she looked down at them. "It's Thistlekit, Oakkit, and Flamekit!"

"What?"

"It's their exact pelt! I can't believe I lost them again." She hung her head. "Am I destined not to have kits?"

Littlecloud spoke up. "No, you are destined to have kits. There's a prophecy: _The squirrel will take flight, but with the claw of a bramble, they have a wing of a dove, a cloud of blue, a storm of an ivy and a heart of an oak_. Then the prophecy goes on with this: _The fearful ivy will take down the gentle dove, but only the jay, lion, oak, squirrel and bramble will be able to save her. _This is your destiny. You will have kits…next time." Littlecloud left.

Brambleclaw stiffened. He looked at Squirrelflight. She took one of her dead kits and limped her way out. He took one and saw Icepaw take the last one. He followed Squirrelflight into the clearing.

Firestar, and Sandstorm saw their daughter's pelt covered in blood and carrying a dead kit. Firestar padded up to her. "Squirrelflight, are you okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Squirrelflight voice was filled with pain and grief.

Brambleclaw put down one of the kits, Thistlekit, and padded up to her. "Come on. Let's bury them."

"No, they should be buried in our camp."

Flamepelt came up and mewed, "You're not ready to travel. You need to rest. Have their vigil and we'll help you bury them at dawn."

Squirrelflight put down the kit, Flamekit he presumed because it had a ginger pelt, next to Thistlekit, and Icepaw put down the last, Oakkit, and sat next to her mentor. Firestar sat next to Sandstorm by their grandkits. Brambleclaw sat next to Squirrelflight on her other side. He pushed his nose into one of his kits. _May StarClan light your path, my precious kits._

Brambleclaw woke up to find his kits missing. Then he saw Squirrelflight limp her way into the ShadowClan camp. He raced to her side. "Squirrelflight, where are the kits?"

Squirrelflight glared at him. "I buried them."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I lost them, not you."

"But they were my kits too."

"I know, but I lost them and it was my stupidity that we lost them, so I buried them by myself."

"What do you mean, 'your stupidity'?"

"If I had known what Ferncloud was talking about, then I would've had Cloudtail train Icepaw yesterday, and I would've been in the Nursery and our kits would be alive."

"This is StarClan's will. Didn't you hear the prophecy?"

"Sort of."

"Well, the prophecy was this: _The squirrel will take flight, but with the claw of a bramble, they have a wing of a dove, a cloud of blue, a storm of an ivy and a heart of an oak_. Then it goes on with this: _The fearful ivy will take down the gentle dove, but only the jay, lion, oak, squirrel and bramble will be able to save her. _This is our destiny Squirrelflight."

Littlecloud was muttering something.

"Littlecloud, what's wrong?"

"I've just had a message from StarClan. _Beware of the ash that seems not to mind, but is jealous and will do anything to seek the squirrel's affection and love. The bramble and ash will fight to the death_." Littlecloud looked at the gash on Squirrelflight's flank and spoke once more, with his normal voice. "You're fit to travel. But when you get to your camp, have Leafpool put some herbs on it, so it doesn't get infected." He walked away.

"Come on, lets find my mom and dad." She padded away, but stopped when she saw Icepaw. "Icepaw?"

"I'm sorry about your kits, Squirrelflight. You would've been a great mother."

"Thanks."

"Firestar and Sandstorm are at the camp entrance."

"Okay, lets go. Littlecloud says we're free to leave."

Brambleclaw followed Squirrelflight and Icepaw to the entrance, but his mind was on the prophecy. _The squirrel will take flight, but with the claw of a bramble, they have a wing of a dove, a cloud of blue, a storm of an ivy and a heart of an oak_. _The fearful ivy will take down the gentle dove, but only the jay, lion, oak, squirrel and bramble will be able to save her. Beware of the ash that seems not to mind, but is jealous and will do anything to seek the squirrel's affection and love. The bramble and ash will fight to the death_.

He couldn't help but pick out the ones he knew. He and Squirrelflight would have kits named Bluekit, Oakkit, Ivykit, and Dovekit. _But what does the rest mean? _

Brambleclaw shook his head, That didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he and Squirrelflight will have kit's the next time she get pregnant and she will keep them. Brambleclaw ran to catch up with his Clanmates.

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight walked into the camp and everybody turned their head and gasped at the sight of her: her flame-colored pelt covered in blood, a gash along her side and across her back. Every cat ran up to her and purred saying, "Welcome back" or "Glad to see your okay".

Squirrelflight pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Leafpool's den. She had stayed as medicine cat. She said her heart belong to the path of the medicine cat and no cat argued.

Squirrelflight went inside to see Leafpool sorting through her herbs and Jayfeather tending to Foxpaw's wound from the day before. She cleared her throat.

Leafpool looked up and ran to her sister's side. "Squirrelflight, you're alright! What happened?"

"Russetfur happened."

"StarClan told me you knew about the prophecy and that you had unborn kits die."

Squirrelflight purred tiredly in amusement. "Liar. You mind-linked me."

Leafpool huffed. "Fine, I did. Here let me put some marigold on that and some cobwebs. It should be healed in a couple of days. Just come back daily as soon as you get up and me or Jayfeather will tend to it."

Squirrelflight nodded as Leafpool tended to her wound. After Leafpool was finished Leafpool said, "Tomorrow when you get up, you should head down to the stream and wash up. It won't get infected if you use the stream, then come straight here."

Squirrelflight nodded and made her way over to the warriors den and sank gratefully into her nest. _Thank StarClan I'm home. _Then she was out like a light.


	9. Darkness is upon us

Chapter 8

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight woke up to find Brambleclaw padding out of the den to set up the patrols. Squirrelflight longed to go with him, but she couldn't until her wound healed. She growled in frustration.

She slowly got up and limped into the clearing, out into the forest and into the stream. Squirrelflight plunged straight into the icy cold water, and shivered. She took a deep breath, and quickly put her head under water. She stayed under the water until she was running out of air. She put her head above the water and gasped for air.

When she caught her breath, she did it one more time. As soon as she put her head above the water, she limped to shore, shook herself, and limped into the forest and back into camp, her dark ginger fur plastered to her body, clean and still dripping wet from the water.

Squirrelflight limped across the clearing to Leafpool's den. She smelled a familiar scent and looked up to see Ashfur padding toward her. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. Suddenly the Prophecy came to her mind: _The squirrel will take flight, but with the claw of a bramble, they have a wing of a dove, a cloud of blue, a storm of an ivy and a heart of an oak_. _The fearful ivy will take down the gentle dove, but only the jay, lion, oak, squirrel and bramble will be able to save her. Beware of the ash that seems not to mind, but is jealous and will do anything to seek the squirrel's affection and love. The bramble and ash will fight to the death_.

Squirrelflight snapped out of her reverie as Ashfur stood in front of her. "Hey, Squirrelflight. When you feel better, how about we go hunting?"

Squirrelflight flattened her ears, but nodded. _Perhaps, if I go with him alone, I can find out some answers. _

Ashfur's dark blue eyes brightened up and he mewed in delight. He turned and, tail high, padded across the clearing.

Squirrelflight hissed, half exasperated, half angry. "Stupid tom," she muttered under her breath. She turned and limped the rest of her way to Leafpool's den. She stuck her head in to see Jayfeather in there, but no Leafpool. "Where's Leafpool?"

Jayfeather turned his sightless blue eyes on her and growled, "Out collecting herbs. What do you need?"

"I need you to tend to this scratch that I received yesterday when I was captured. What's got your tail in a knot?"

Jayfeather narrowed his sightless eyes. "Do you want me to answer that?" Squirrelflight flicked her tail uneasily and shook her head; she knew the answer. "I thought so. As for your wound, well, I'll get marigold, juniper, coltsfoot, and cobwebs to treat it."

Squirrelflight twitched her ears. "What the coltsfoot for?"

It's to make sure it doesn't start bleeding again; to help cure infection, like marigold, but more powerful."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Oh." She stood as still as possible. Only when Jayfeather gave her the cue to go and come back tomorrow, did she leave.

Squirrelflight huffed. She was bored; she couldn't go on patrols, go hunting of have fun until her wound was healed completely. Squirrelflight just hoped that was soon.

Squirrelflight went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a vole. She padded to the bramble bush and sat down to eat. As she chewed, she figured she should find Cloudtail and tell him to meet her at Firestar's den so their apprentices could earn their well-deserved warriors name.

She got up and tasted the air; she picked up her cousin's scent immediately. She limped across the clearing, following Cloudtail's scent. She found the white warrior training Foxpaw. She heard him huff, half exasperated, half amused. "Foxpaw, keep your tail up! For StarClan's sake, how many time do I have to tell you?"

Squirrelflight padded out and purred, amused. "I thought I'd find you here."

Cloudtail whipped around and saw Squirrelflight, her green eyes sparkling with laughter and amusement, purring. He flattened his ears. "Aren't you supposed to be in the camp, resting?"

"I thought I'd come to find you and see how your apprentice is coming along. After hearing _that_, I'd say, not so good. Foxpaw, try this." She crouched down, tail up so her bushy tail didn't brush the undergrowth. Foxpaw copied her and started to stalk softly forward. Squirrelflight purred. "Excellent. That's all you had to do, Cloudtail. Just show him."

Cloudtail narrowed his eyes and growled. "I don't need your help training my apprentice, but I have to admit, you're good. You train apprentices like you're a senior warrior. And your wise like one."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail and ears in embarrassment. Then she heard a noise. She tensed, remembering that was how she got caught and she whipped around and growled.

Brambleclaw came out, and he meowed, amber eyes brimming with amusement, "Don't worry, Squirrelflight. I'm not Russetfur coming to capture you and torture you."

Squirrelflight hissed. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I could ask the same question you know."

"I came to get Cloudtail and see how his apprentice is doing. I helped him out a little too. Satisfied?"

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched. "Exceptionally. Now what did you want to tell Cloudtail?"

"It's none of your business. It only concerns me and Cloudtail. Now go back to your deputy duties!" Squirrelflight hissed, the fur on the back of her spine rising.

Brambleclaw flinched as if she had struck him across his muzzle. He back away, fear in his amber eyes.

Once he was gone, Squirrelflight let her fur flatten and she turned to Cloudtail. "Foxpaw, go hunting and bring back fresh-kill for the Clan."

Foxpaw nodded and trotted across the clearing and disappeared a heartbeat later. Once his scent faded, Squirrelflight meowed, "Cloudtail I think we should talk to Firestar."

"Why?"

"So Foxpaw and Icepaw can get their warrior names. For StarClan's sake, how mouse brained can you get?"

"Okay. Meet you there?"

"Yeah. I just have to find Brambleclaw and apologize. I didn't mean to get angry. I was just trying to tell you something and I didn't want to be interrupted."

Cloudtail's whiskers twitched. "I understand. I used to be just like you."

Squirrelflight purred. "I know. Firestar told me." Squirrelflight limped back into camp.

When she emerged, she saw Brambleclaw at the bramble bush where she had eaten earlier, rating a mouse. She limped up to him. Brambleclaw looked up when she approached him. He narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears, but said nothing.

"Brambleclaw, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell Cloudtail something before I told you. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I love you and I can't be without you."

"Well, you sure do show it! But nevertheless, why did you want to tell Cloudtail first?"

"He's Foxpaw's mentor."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"I told him we should talk to Firestar about making them warriors. They're way overdue."

Brambleclaw got up and rubbed his face against hers, purring. "I forgive you. I love you, too. We will have kits as the Prophecy says."

Squirrelflight flicked her ear as she remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. I promised Ashfur that I'd go hunting with him as soon as I'm fit."

As she expected, Brambleclaw growled. "What? I thought we could go hunting! Why did you agree?"

"I didn't want to, but he's my friend. He was there for me when you insisted on your relationship with Hawkfrost was harmless! I can't just abandon him!"

Brambleclaw flinched when she reminded him of his relationship with his half-brother Hawkfrost. She had tried to stop him, but he insisted it wasn't doing any harm. But it had hurt Squirrelflight and led her to Ashfur and Brambleclaw would never forgive himself for that.

"But, I'm your mate. We're supposed to be having kits together. Did you promise?"

"Well, I didn't say "I promise to go hunting with you when I fell better' if that's what you mean."

"Then call it off and come hunting with me!" His amber eyes pleaded for her to give it up and Squirrelflight couldn't bring herself to say no to such a face, so she nodded. Brambleclaw squealed in delight and licked her face frantically. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I love you!" He mewed between licks, purring.

Squirrelflight laughed. "Your welcome, my love. Now I gotta go." Brambleclaw stopped licking her face and stared into her eyes, then he nodded. Squirrelflight purred. She turned and headed to Firestar's den.

On the way there, she spotted Ashfur following her with his gaze. She changed direction and limped her way over to him. "Ashfur, something came up. I can't go hunting with you when I'm better." Ashfur's face fell and she added quickly, "But not because of Brambleclaw. It's because I'm expecting kits."

Ashfur narrowed his eyes. "_His_ kits, I suppose?" Squirrelflight nodded. Ashfur growled. "Why are you his mate, Squirrelflight? His father killed my mother! In my eyes, he's everything like his father; his greed for power will only turn him into a murderer like Tigerstar. Be my mate instead. I'll make you happy. Happier than you've ever had." He glanced at her belly, stood up and stalked over to her. He unsheathed his claws and clawed her belly, deep.

Squirrelflight wailed in pain. She collapsed on the ground, her vision blurring. She heard Sandstorm's, Firestar's, Leafpool's, and Brambleclaw's voice. She writhed in pain, her breaths becoming gasps.

"Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight! Wake up, come on, don't give up on me! You promised I wouldn't lose you!" She heard Brambleclaw wail. "We have a prophecy to fulfill!"

Squirrelflight blindly nodded her head and rasped, "Bye Brambleclaw. I hunt with StarClan now. I love you." Then she breathed her last breath.

Squirrelflight woke up to see starry cats by her that smelled of leaf-bare, newleaf , greenleaf, and leaf-fall. She looked around and spotted Shrewpaw. She flicked her tail in greeting, but kept silent.

"Welcome, Squirrelflight." It seemed as if one voice said it, yet all of StarClan said it as one.

She dipped her head respectfully and asked, "Am I dead?"

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward and meowed, "No, Squirrelflight. Ashfur only wounded you. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are grieving right now. Even though you aren't their birth mother, they can't lose you. Neither can Brambleclaw. As he balances you out, he needs you to balance him out."

"If I'm not dead, why am I here?"

"I understand you know the prophecy you and Brambleclaw must fulfill?" Squirrelflight nodded. "Well, I have grave news. We have trouble coming. We need you and all the Sun-drown-place cats, your adopted kits, and you mom and dad to make a journey. There's a prophecy that is about to come true:

_As darkness fills the skies,_

_the stars need help from sky, _

_river, thunder, wind, shadow,_

_and water. Together they must _

_unite and fight as one. Fire and_

_tiger must help the forest once more_

_as darkness spread over the stars. _"

Squirrelflight blinked, confused, but she nodded. Bluestar spoke once more. "Repeat the prophecy to your father. You will know what it means when the time comes. Goldenflower will visit Tawnypelt. Oakheart will visit Stormfur and tell him. Tallstar will visit Crowfeather and tell him too. We've healed your wound. Go, now Squirrelflight. Be strong. Stop Ashfur and Brambleclaw."

The StarClan cats disappeared and Squirrelflight fell into blackness.

Squirrelflight heard snarls and hisses. She gasped as she breathed in air. She opened her eyes and saw every cat look at her with surprise and relief.

Firestar padded up to her and pressed his muzzle into her side. "Squirrelflight, what happened? How are you alive? We thought you were dead."

"I will tell you everything, but lets go to your den, daddy. It's important. Bring Graystripe, Brambleclaw, mom, Leafpool, and my adopted kits. I'll be waiting in the den."

Firestar nodded and Squirrelflight limped her way into her father's den. She bared her teeth and growled at Ashfur as she passed him. He flinched and flattened his ears in discomfort.

When Squirrelflight scrambled up to Firestar's den, she was panting. She limped inside and sank gratefully to the ground. She twitched her ears as she heard Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Leafpool come in. Firestar padded to his nest and settled in it. He looked at Squirrelflight expectantly.

"What's this about, Squirrelflight?"

"I had a dream, from StarClan."

Firestar flicked his ears in surprise, the others murmured in disbelief.

Brambleclaw asked, "How? I thought you were dead? And why?"

Squirrelflight glared at Brambleclaw and Firestar answered, "Brambleclaw, it's not unusual for a regular warrior to have dreams from StarClan, at least if they have my blood running in their veins. I had them when I was just an apprentice. Spottedleaf still comes to me now to tell me the future as she has in the past. That's how we me and Sandstorm left that one season, to find SkyClan."

Squirrelflight pricked her ears. "_Sky_Clan, did you say?" Firestar nodded. Squirrelflight gasped as the prophecy came into her mind:

_As darkness fills the skies,_

_the stars need help from sky, _

_river, thunder, wind, shadow,_

_and water. Together they must _

_unite and fight as one. Fire and_

_tiger must help the forest once more_

_as darkness spread over the stars. _

"That's it! The star, sky, thunder, river, wind and shadow are the Clans! And the water must the Tribe of Rushing Water! Great StarClan!"

Someone cleared their throat. "Squirrelflight we're still here. Now what are you talking about?"

"Bluestar came to me and told me a prophecy:

_As darkness fills the skies,_

_the stars need help from sky, _

_river, thunder, wind, shadow,_

_and water. Together they must _

_unite and fight as one. Fire and_

_tiger must help the forest once more_

_as darkness spread over the stars._

"She told me that all of us, including the cats from the journey to Sun-drown-place and minus Graystripe, have to make a journey. I'm guessing its to bring SkyClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water here to fight and save StarClan from the darkness. But I still don't understand what she meant by _Fire and tiger must help the forest once more as darkness spread over the stars._"

Firestar pricked his ears. "Leafpool, tell them the sign you had when Cinderheart was Cinderpelt."

Leafpool nodded and padded up to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "Me and Cinderpelt saw fire and saw a tiger leaping out of the fire on fern. At first we thought it meant you too would destroy the forest, but it meant you would _save _the forest."

Squirrelflight flattened her ears and tensed then she rounded on her father. "No _wonder_ why you tried to keep me away from Brambleclaw! I _knew_ something was up! You never _once_ tired to get me away from Brambleclaw, even when we were fighting!" Squirrelflight hissed and continued, "But I outsmarted you and clearly we didn't_ destroy _the forest, we _saved_ it, from being destroyed by the Twolegs! How could you be so ungrateful? We saved your pelts! If not for us, you'd be crowfood and we wouldn't be here today!" Her whole pelt bristled so she looked twice her size, even her bushy tail was bristling. Her father looked the same. The cats stared in shock as father and daughter looked alike.

Firestar took a deep breath and forced his fur to relax. "You're right to judge me, Squirrelflight. I assumed wrong. Like you said, if hadn't gone, you'd probably still be known as Squirrelpaw and you and Brambleclaw would never have been mates. It must have been StarClan's will. But me and Sandstorm have something to tell you." He cast an uneasy glance at the pale ginger warrior.

Sandstorm stepped forward and announced, "I'm expecting kits. But I can still go on the journey." Firestar shook his head, but Sandstorm hissed, "I won't be having them in a moon or so and we have Leafpool and Jayfeather with us, so I'll be fine."

Every cat, except Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, as they recognized Squirrelflight anger in the pale ginger warrior. Brambleclaw called out, "Like mother, like daughter." Everyone purred harder at this, while Squirrelflight and Sandstorm exchanged a furious glance and bristled.

Squirrelflight retorted, "And I expect you to be like your father? No, you're nothing like him! So don't compare us!"

Sandstorm hissed, "And I know she had my hunting ability, but is faster and stronger at fighting, but seriously, she look like Firestar!"

Brambleclaw stopped purring and shot a glance at Squirrelflight' he knew how she hated being compared to her father.

Squirrelflight whipped around and growled. "_Never _compare me to my father! I _hate_ looking like him! It's bad enough that the Clan expects me to be like him, but now everyone expects me too? Great StarClan, will this never end?" With that, she raced as fast as her wound would allow her, tail up.


	10. Warriors, apprentices, and kits

Chapter 9

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

Brambleclaw followed Squirrelflight as she stalked out of the den, furious at what her mother had just said. He couldn't blame her; if any cat compared to how much _he_ looked like his father, he'd shred them. Brambleclaw knew if it hadn't been her family, she would have shredded them right then and there, no questions asked.

Brambleclaw found her by the lake again, staring furiously at her reflection. He slowly padded up to her. She was so absorbed in her anger, she didn't notice him until her brushed the tip of his tail lightly over her pelt and she jumped a foot in the air. Brambleclaw stiffled a purr of amusement; he didn't want to star an argument.

"Hey, it's okay. She didn't mean anything by it. She was just as angry as you are and she didn't think."

"But you said 'like mother like daughter'! Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. And I was only teasing."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, tell me. What did you say that made Ashfur claw your belly?"

Squirrelflight looked up at him, her green eyes dark and distant as she remembered what happened.

"Well, I was going to Firestar's den to talk to him about having Foxpaw and Icepaw being made warriors and I saw Ashfur following me with his dark blue gaze, so I turned direction to go over to him. I said to him, 'Ashfur, something came up. I can't go hunting with you when I'm better.' His face fell so I added, 'But not because of Brambleclaw. It's because I'm expecting kits.' Don't worry; I'm not."

Brambleclaw breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. He wanted Squirrelflight to be pregnant, but now was not the time.

Squirrelflight seemed lost in her memory as she continued, "Ashfur narrowed his eyes. He said, 'His kits I suppose?' I nodded and he growled. 'Why are you his mate, Squirrelflight? His father killed my mother! In my eyes, he's everything like his father; his greed for power will only turn him into a murderer like Tigerstar. Be my mate instead. I'll make you happy. Happier than you've ever had.' He glanced at my belly, stood up and stalked over to me. He unsheathed his claws and clawed my belly, deep."

Brambleclaw tensed. He would hurt Ashfur. "And what do you say?"

"I love you. I never loved him."

Brambleclaw relaxed. "So after he clawed your belly, StarClan called you to give you the prophecy?" She nodded. "Hmm. Interesting." Brambleclaw thought about this and then meowed, "Come on, lets tell Firestar Icepaw and Foxpaw are ready to become warriors."

Squirrelflight nodded and limped her way back to camp. Brambleclaw followed her. When they emerged into camp, Firestar bounded over to her. "Sandstorm is sorry for what she said. She didn't know you hated looking like me."

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I don't daddy. I was just angry. I love looking like you. I just wish the Clan would stop expecting me to be just like you. Clan deputy, then leader. I'm content as a queen. I will serve my Clan by giving it loyal kit and fighting and hunting though the life of a warrior." Firestar purred. "Daddy, I think Foxpaw and Icepaw are ready to become a warrior. I've been trying to tell you all day. Until _that_ happened." She flicked her tail angrily at Ashfur. He flinched and backed away.

"I agree. I've already told Icepaw to expect an apprentice. She maybe new, but her mentor was brilliant. Oh, and I've changed the names Brambleclaw. You'll hear them when I announce them."

Firestar bounded across the clearing and leaped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan emerged from their dens and Squirrelflight raced over to Icepaw and hissed, "Quick, wash! You, too Foxpaw! Cloudtail get _over_ here!"

The white warrior narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears, but padded over to stand beside Foxpaw.

The Clan waited as the last rays of sun died down and Silverpelt came out. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and turned his gaze on Icepaw and Foxpaw. "Icepaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw raised her chin and replied clearly, with no trace of doubt in her voice. "I do."

Foxpaw twitched his tail in excitement, but meowed firmly, "I do."

"Then with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Foxleap. StarClan honors your bravery and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar placed his muzzle on Foxleaps's head and Foxleap in return, licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully. Foxleap padded to stand beside Cloudtail, his green eyes gleaming.

"Icepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Icecloud. StarClan honors you courage and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar place his muzzle on Icecloud's head and Icecloud licked his shoulder respectfully. Icecloud went to stand beside Squirrelflight , her pale blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Icecloud! Foxleap! Icecloud! Foxleap!" the Clan yowled their name to StarClan.

Firestar flicked his tail for silence and announced, "I have on more duty to perform. Badgerkit, Snowkit, come here."

Badgerkit scampered over to the Highledge, tail up, while Snowkit calmly walked over, only her blue eyes betrayed how excited she was.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Snowpaw. Honeycloud, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to teach this young apprentice all you know. Show her your wisdom and fairness." The light ginger she-cat dipped her head and padded up to touch Snowpaw's nose with her own. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Badgerpaw. Icecloud, though you are a new warrior, Squirrelflight taught you well. Teach this young apprentice all you have learned from Squirrelflight." The white she-cat dipped her head, and padded up to Badgerpaw and touched his nose with her own. "In honor of their warrior ancestors, Icecloud and Foxleap must sit vigil in silence while we all sleep. That is all. The meeting is over."

Brambleclaw went over to congratulate the apprentices when he saw Squirrelflight beaming at her former apprentice. He congratulated them after Squirrelflight did. When he finished he saw her tail disappear through the entrance to the camp. Curious, Brambleclaw followed her.

He found her at her spot by the lake, looking up at Silverpelt with anguished green eyes. Brambleclaw felt his stomach twist. He quietly padded up to her and stoked her flank softly. She jumped and looked at Brambleclaw with her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh, Brambleclaw, you scared me. I didn't know you were there. "

"What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking. Thinking about Thistlekit, Oakkit and Flamekit. Wondering what they're doing now in StarClan."

Brambleclaw stroked her flank with his tail lightly. "I wonder too. But that's the past. We need to look forward to the future. We'll have kits soon. Maybe tomorrow you'll be expecting, or not. It all depends."

Squirrelflight's green eyes instantly went from sad to excited. "Really?" Brambleclaw nodded. Squirrelflight squealed like a kit and leaped to her paws. "Now?"

Brambleclaw hesitated. "If you want to," he meowed slowly. He could see Squirrelflight was excited about becoming a mom and he didn't want to crush her spirits.

Squirrelflight mewed in happiness and streaked across the floor to a hidden spot. Brambleclaw followed her.

Brambleclaw woke up to find Squirrelflight stirring beside him. They got up and padded back to camp, tails twined together. Brambleclaw shot Squirrelflight a longing glance and padded off to organize the patrols for the day. "Cloudtail, you'll lead the hunting patrol. Take Poppycloud, Sorreltail, and Hazeltail. Dustpelt, you lead the Dawn patrol. Take Mouseclaw, Ashfur, and Thornclaw. Brackenfur you'll lead another hunting patrol. Take Ferncloud, Graystripe, and Cinderheart. Finally, Birchfall will lead the Dusk patrol. Take with you Hollyleaf, Spiderleg, Lionblaze and Whitewing. Lionblaze, guard the entrance." The cats nodded and the hunting patrols left, including the Dawn patrol and Lionblaze, off to guard the camp entrance.

Brambleclaw looked around to see where Squirrelflight went off to. He saw her coming out of the medicine cat's den, her tail curled in delight, and her green eyes sparkling in excitement.

Brambleclaw padded up to her. "What is it, Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight lifted her green gaze to his amber ones. "I want to find Sandstorm first and tell her." Squirrelflight padded off to where Sandstorm was talking to Firestar.

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight had been thrilled when Leafpool told her she was expecting kits. Now she padded off to where Firestar and Sandstorm were. They stopped talking and gazed at her with their green gazes, pale and dark green.

"What is it, Squirrelflight? You looked pretty excited."

Squirrelflight looked from her mother to her father, beaming the whole time. "Mom, Dad, I'm…expecting kits!"

Sandstorm squealed and licked her youngest daughter and Firestar purred. "Finally. Leafpool told you?" Squirrelflight nodded. "She a talented medicine cat. She's always been able to guess when she-cats are expecting. So does Jayfeather."

Squirrelflight looked at her mother in delight and purred.

"Congrats to you. You_ finally _get to have kits that you can keep, instead of having them killed by someone!."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes in affection and purred louder. "I know. It's been what, like, two tries and they died?"

Firestar and Sandstorm shrugged. "Have you told Brambleclaw yet?" Squirrelflight shook her head. "Then you should tell him and remind him that Sandstorm is expecting so she can rest while she not showing yet."

Squirrelflight dipped her head and padded off to find Brambleclaw. On the way, there, however, Ashfur padded up to her. Squirrelflight flattened her ears and narrowed her eyes.

Ashfur stood in front of her and meowed, "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. I just want you to my mate instead of Brambleclaw's. _His_ father was a murderer and its only a matter of time before he's a murderer too. His father killed my mother."

"Ashfur, I don't _love_ you. I love _Brambleclaw_. I don't _want_ to be with you. Get that in your head and leave me alone about being your mate. We're _friends_, nothing more." Ashfur's head dropped, but Squirrelflight didn't feel guilty; she loved Brambleclaw and that was that.

She padded over to Brambleclaw, her previous enthusiasm restored. "Brambleclaw, guess what?"

"What?"

Squirrelflight gave a squeal. "I'm expecting our kits!" Brambleclaw's amber eyes looked surprise and then he leaped to his paws and bowled her over, purring and licking her face frantically. "And that's not all. Sandstorm is too, remember?." Brambleclaw stopped and saw Squirrelflight's eyes shining with pride and excitement and nodded. "I finally get to be an older sibling! I hated being younger. Now I get to role model."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. As much as he loved Squirrelflight, he couldn't help but be worried. When Squirrelflight was an apprentice, all she would do is chatter. She was a lot better now, but at times, he saw her old self in her and Brambleclaw missed the old Squirrelflight, but knew she had changed as she grew up. He missed the Squirrelflight who wouldn't stop chattering. Granted, it was annoying, but Brambleclaw had come to love that. He still saw her anger and that was a relief, but not at the time. Later he would be glad he saw the old Squirrelflight. Her tongue wasn't as sharp as her tongue, but her tongue would be sharp enough when she was angry. Brambleclaw loved her inside and out; anger, chatter, you name it, her loved it about her.

Brambleclaw shook his head. Squirrelflight would be an excellent role model. She had learned so much since she was an apprentice.

"I'm glad you get some more siblings, besides Leafpool."

Squirrelflight saw a flash of silver and looked to see Millie anxiously padding up to them.

"Squirrelflight, have you seen Graystripe?"

"I think Brambleclaw sent him on a patrol."

Millie huffed. "But I need him here."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you with a tom here. The only tom I want to tell is Graystripe."

Squirrelflight nodded, flicked her tail, which sent Brambleclaw to head over to the Dawn patrol as they returned, and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm expecting kits. It won't be long until I show."

Squirrelflight squealed. Her mom, her and now Millie, who really needed a warrior name.

"That's great, Millie. So are me and my mom. Now Firestar_ has _to give you your warrior name!'

Millie's blue eyes shone with excitement. "Yeah, I've waited a long time for that! Now I got a reason!"

"Come on, let's go tell Firestar." Squirrelflight padded away with her tail held high. She stood in front of Firestar, and looked behind her to make sure Millie followed. "Firestar, Millie wants to receive her warrior name."

Firestar nodded and meowed, "We'll have the ceremony at Sundown. Is there a reason why?"

Millie quickly shook her head and Firestar narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Millie looked around, aw no cat out here, except Squirrelflight, and pushed her way into the Nursery.

Squirrelflight saw her mom and padded up to her, whispering, "Millie is expecting kits and she's getting her warrior name at Sundown. don't tell any other cat. The only tom she wants to know she's having kits is Graystripe." Sandstorm nodded in understanding. "Let's pray to StarClan Millie doesn't die of bearing kits. StarClan knows his grief for Silverstream was bad enough, but losing Millie as well? Great StarClan, he would be a disaster!"

"Yes. StarClan, help Millie bear her kits and be alive." She padded away.

Squirrelflight padded to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump mouse. She padded over to the bramble bush. She ate it and washed her pelt until the sun went down.

Then she heard Firestar calling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Squirrelflight padded over to the Highledge and sat with Millie, Graystripe, whose amber eyes gleamed with excitement, her mom, Leafpool, her adopted kits, and Brambleclaw.

"Millie, come forth." The silver tabby rose and sat near Firestar, who leaped down and padded over to her, looking up at the stars. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has a true desire to commit herself to the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Firestar looked at Millie. "Millie, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Millie raised her head proudly, and meowed clearly and strongly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Mille, from this moment you'll be known as Silverflower. StarClan honors your intelligence and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on the newly named Silverflower's head. Silverflower licked his shoulder respectfully and padded to stand beside Graystripe.

"Silverflower! Silverflower!" The Clan yowled Millie's new name to StarClan.

"In honor of her warrior ancestors, she must sit in silent vigil until dawn while we all sleep."

Silverflower nodded and sat at the entrance to the camp, alert, her ears pricked, swiveling back from time to time.

Squirrelflight yawned. She was tired…and hungry. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was hungry? Then she remembered she was expecting kits.

Firestar came over to her and Sandstorm. "I want you two to go to the Nursery."

Both she-cats nodded. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm padded off to the Nursery. Squirrelflight picked the nest by the entrance, but near the middle so her kits wouldn't freeze. Sandstorm did the same. Squirrelflight circled her nest and laid down, falling asleep instantly.


	11. The Chosen Three

Chapter 10

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

Squirrelflight padded out of the Nursery. She padded to her father's den. She called a greeting and padded in when she heard "Enter". She saw her father blinking his eyes and stretching.

"Squirrelflight, what is it?"

"I was just wondering when we were leaving to find SkyClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Firestar sighed. "I don't know. Graystripe would look after the Clan well, but I can't leave my Clan."

Squirrelflight flattened her ears. "Dad! This is the will of StarClan! You taught me to _never _argue with the will of StarClan. They sent me that prophecy. Doom is upon us. We _must_ go! StarClan is depending on us and the rest of the Clans!"

Firestar's ears twitched. "Rest of the Clans? I thought it would be just you, me, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur would go?"

"The prophecy say we must unite! The leaders should go as well."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Did StarClan tell you this?"

Squirrelflight shuffled her paw, and her tail twitched nervously. "Yes, they did. They came to me last night. They said all the Clan leaders have to come; we must learn to cooperate to one another."

Firestar nodded his head. "Then I'll announce it at the Gathering tonight. You'll recite the prophecy."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail in acknowledgement. She dipped her head and padded out of her father's den.

She padded over to the Nursery, found a sunny spot and laid down against the ground, sunning herself and her swollen belly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Squirrelflight woke up at The Island. She saw Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang. "Greetings." She dipped her head.

"Squirrelflight, the other Clan leaders will think you're lying. So the original leaders will make an appearance when the time is right. They are Skywatcher, River, Thunder, Shadow, and Wind. Look." Bluestar waved her blue-gray tail at five cats strolling toward her.

Squirrelflight crouched on the ground at the sight of the five original leaders. They flicked their tails, a sign that Squirrelflight should sit up. Squirrelflight sat up.

"We've heard so much about you, Squirrelflight. You're the daughter of Firestar, the _Fire that _saved_ the Clans_. Therefore, you are the _Fire that _will_ save the Clans._ And your mate, Brambleclaw, the son of the Tiger." Squirrelflight flicked her tail agitated, but kept silent. "Don't worry. He's a loyal cat at heart. You chose well. Even if the Ash doesn't think so. The Bramble is an important part of your life. You will have many kits. Not just Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit and Dovekit. Those are just part of the prophecy. You will serve as a queen for many more moons."

"Thunder, quit overwhelming the Squirrel. I'm sorry Squirrelflight. Allow us to introduce ourselves before Thunder keeps rambling about your future. I'm River, this is Thunder, as you know" -River flicked her tail at a smoky gray tom- "This is Wind" - her tail flicked in the general direction of a brown tabby tom that reminded her of Onewhisker- "This is Shadow" - River's blue-gray tail pointed to a black she-cat- "And this is Sky. Firestar calls him Skywatcher-" her tail pointed at a dark gray tom with pale blue eyes- Though he's not the original leader when SkyClan lived here, he wanted to come. We'll be there tonight at the Gathering. When they start protests of disbelief. Thunder, you may continue your rambling if you wish. We're going to get ready."

River, Shadow, Wind and Skywatcher padded off. Thunder, however, stayed. The smoky gray tom looked at Squirrelflight until her fur pricked. Then he spoke.

"Squirrelflight, you'll find kin where your going, picking up a couple of cats on the way and an admirer or two, but don't forget your destiny with the Bramble. One more thing. Your father heard a prophecy from Sky when he was saving Sky's Clan. He said _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the star in their paws. _They will be called The Three. Two of them are in your Clan right now: The Jay and the Lion. The next one is the Dove. There's a prophecy that we came up with:

_With the sharp-eyed jay, and the ferocious lion,_

_peace will come on the dove's gentle wing, but_

_the uncontrollable ivy must be stopped before _

_she strangles the gentle dove._

"Do not take this lightly Squirrelflight. There is doom ahead of us is this prophecy is too come true. The Dark Forest will return if the Ivy joins them." Thunder flicked his tail and padded away.

Squirrelflight turned to Bluestar. The blue-gray she-cat shrugged. "Thunder can be a little…er, strange at times and a little paranoid."

"I heard that!" Squirrelflight jumped as she heard Thunder's deep meow hiss from across the clearing.

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "It's time you must return to your Clan, Squirrelflight. Oh! And _Beware the crow that pounces the leaf._ Farewell, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight woke up and licked her paw, then drew it over her ears. She looked up as the heat of the sun disappeared. It was Brambleclaw. She purred as she saw him.

"Squirrelflight, Firestar want you to come to the Gathering. Do you know why? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes and snapped, "I've been resting all day!" She softened her voice. "Besides I could do with the exercise and so could Silverflower and Sandstorm."

Brambleclaw looked as if he was about to disagree, but before he could, Squirrelflight flattened her ears and hissed, "Who having kits here? Me or you?"

Brambleclaw's ear twitched. "Jayfeather sure has your temper. Even if he isn't your kit. But your right. You're the one having kits, not me."

Squirrelflight nodded and meowed, "I coming because I've had another dream from StarClan and one before I woke up."

Brambleclaw pricked his ears, his eyes shining. "Really?" Squirrelflight nodded. "Well, tell me about it, er, them!"

"I'll only tell you about one. The other is basically about my life." Brambleclaw nodded, his tail twitched impatiently.

As Squirrelflight told Brambleclaw her dream about the Clan leaders having to go on the journey with them, she couldn't help but think about Bluestar's parting words: _Beware the crow that pounces the leaf._

Squirrelflight looked up as Firestar called the Clan together. She got up and padded over to the rest of the Clan. Sandstorm and Silverflower got out of the Nursery and sat beside Squirrelflight.

"I want to take to the Gathering with me these cats: Sandstorm, Silverflower, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Foxleap, Snowpaw, and Badgerpaw. Brackenfur, your in charge while we're at the Gathering." The golden brown warrior nodded his head. Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and flicked his tail. The cats he called followed him out of the clearing, into the forest and to the border with WindClan.

Halfway across the border, they saw Onestar and his cats. They paused to wait. Firestar nodded his head, but kept a steady, brisk pace to The Island.

Squirrelflight saw Crowfeather try to talk to his kits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather; they ignored him, he kept trying to talk to them. Squirrelflight ran as fast as her swollen belly would allow to intercept him. She hissed, her fur bristling. Crowfeather flinched, but stood his ground.

Squirrelflight looked at her adopted kits and asked, "Is this stupid furball bothering you?"

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather purred their thanks and nodded. Squirrelflight walked beside her adopted kits and asked them, "Do you want to be the older siblings of my kits? I mean, I did raise you, so you know me as your mother…or you used too." Squirrelflight flicked her ears nervously.

But Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather all looked at her warmly. "Yes, we would love that. You may not be our birth mother, but you're still our mother that raised us."

Squirrelflight purred. She scented Brambleclaw and turned to see his padding his way over to them. "Hey. Um, what's going on here? You guys look as if you as if you just re-bonded." Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather nodded. "That's great."

"They have agreed to be the older siblings of our kits."

Brambleclaw looked at them in shock. "Is this true?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and Hollyleaf hissed in annoyance, and Lionblaze answered, "Yes, it is. Squirrelflight is the only mother we have ever known and we love her. We didn't know that until we thought she was dead when Ashfur 'killed' her. We knew then that we thought of her as our mother."

Squirrelflight ducked her head in embarrassment and Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather all purred in amusement. She flicked her tail angrily, but just searched her gaze for The Island. They were almost there.

"Brambleclaw, maybe you should go talk to Firestar about the Gathering. I have to talk to these three." All three of them exchanged a look, wondering what they possibly could of done.

Brambleclaw shook his head and purred. "It's just like the old days. Alright, I'm off. See you guys later." He gave Squirrelflight a lick on her head and bounded off to meet Firestar.

Squirrelflight gazed at her adopted kits. They looked at her with innocent expressions.

Then they reached the bridge where they had to cross to get to The Island. Firestar went first, then Cloudtail. She gazed at her adopted kits.

"I'll talk to you at the Gathering. Meet me by the hazel bush. We'll talk about it." She saw Icecloud, Foxleap, Snowpaw, and Badgerpaw pad along the log and disappear. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf leaped onto it, then Jayfeather. Silverflower clawed her way up the log and padded slowly along it, Graystripe following her; Sandstorm did the same.

Finally it was her turn. She took a deep breath and clawed her way up the log. She was aware of Brambleclaw following her. She put on paw in front of the other, aware of the water below her. She shivered as she remembered she almost drowned. Only the help of Mistyfoot had saved her life. She reached the end of the log and slowly and carefully, aware of her swollen belly, she got off the log with a grunt.

She padded off to the hazel bush and found her three adopted kits there. She pushed her way in and sat down with a loud "huff".

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather looked at her and Hollyleaf asked her, "What's this about?"

"I had a dream before the Gathering, from StarClan." The three of them pricked their ears. "I met Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang, but I also met the original leaders. Thunder told me _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the star in their paws_. Then gave me a prophecy:

_With the sharp-eyed jay, and the ferocious lion,_

_peace will come on the dove's gentle wing, but_

_the uncontrollable ivy must be stopped before _

_she strangles the gentle dove._

"Do you three know what that means? Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather sighed. "I knew you had this dream."

"How?"

"Thunder is right; I'm one of the Three. I can walk in other cats dreams and learn their secrets and I can _see_ in them."

Squirrelflight pricked her ears. "Really?"

"Yes. And Lionblaze is also one of the Three."

"What can he do?"

"I can fight in battles and not get a scratch on me."

"Wow. What about Hollyleaf? Is she one of the Three?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "I don't have any special powers. We thought it was me, but it wasn't."

"Wait what was the prophecy Thunder gave you?"

" He said: _With the sharp-eyed jay, and the ferocious lion,_

_peace will come on the dove's gentle wing, but_

_the uncontrollable ivy must be stopped before _

_she strangles the gentle dove._"

"Dove? Ivy? Hmm. We have our next possibilities."

Squirrelflight gasped. _Ivy? Dove? Weren't those the names of two of my kits? _Squirrelflight shook her head, It couldn't be. She saw Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather all looked at her; they had heard her gasp.

"Do you know anything about this?" Squirrelflight nodded her head. "Well?"

Squirrelflight sighed. "There's another's prophecy; one for me and Brambleclaw. It says this: _The squirrel will take flight, _

_but with the claw of a bramble, _

_they have a wing of a dove, a cloud _

_of blue, a storm of an ivy an a heart _

_of an oak._

"It goes on with this: _The fearful ivy will take down _

_the gentle dove, but only the jay, _

_lion, oak, squirrel and bramble _

_will be able to save her. _

"Finally the last part is a warning: _Beware of the ash that seems _

_not to mind, but is jealous and _

_will do anything to seek the squirrel's _

_affection and love. The bramble and _

_ash will fight to the death_."

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze flicked their tails. "Hmm. Interesting. So both of the possibilities will be your kits. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, you know what to do: look for signs of the One. Squirrelflight, don't tell anyone about this."

"Not even Brambleclaw?"

Jayfeather hesitated. He knew Squirrelflight wanted to show Brambleclaw that he could trust her. "All right. You can tell him and maybe Firestar, but no more. You can't tell Leafpool. Come on. The Gatherings starting."


	12. Doom and kits

_Chapter 11_

_Squirrelflight's P.O.V_

_Squirrelflight padded over to Brambleclaw and sat down as the leaders gave the signal to start the Gathering. She was surprised to see Mistyfoot with them. Squirrelflight licked one paw and drew it over her ear nervously. _

_Blackstar spoke first. "All is well in ShadowClan. Russetfur is no longer my deputy. Dawncloud is ShadowClan's new deputy."_

_Squirrelflight flicked her ears in satisfaction and she growled at Russetfur. The other cats noticed this and began to murmur anxiously. _

"_I don't have to justify myself to you, fox dung!" Russetfur snarled at Squirrelflight._

_Squirrelflight sprang to her paw as fast as her swollen belly would allow her, flattened her ears and hissed, "Well I think you should! You killed my kits! Catnapped me from my own territory and treated me harshly! You can't do that to a Clan leader's kit! And you went against the warrior code! Justify yourself to that, you piece of fox dung!"_

_The cats in RiverClan and WindClan gasped and the queens glared at Russetfur. All of them hissed and growled. _

_Blackstar flicked his tail for silence. "I agree that what Russetfur did was wrong. I was furious at her for what she did. Tawnypelt is going to watch over her until I can be sure that she won't ever do that again. She was confined to the camp, but begged me to attend to this Gathering. I agreed, but for this time only. But we have a new litter of kits. Applefur gave birth to them. ShadowClan is doing fine, despite that incident." Blackstar flicked his tail at Onestar._

_Onestar padded up. "We have a new warrior. Heatherpaw is now Heathertail. And she has had her first litter of kits. Just today as a matter of fact. The prey is running well in WindClan." Onestar stepped back and flicked his to Mistyfoot. _

_Mistyfoot stepped forward. "Leopardstar died a few dawns ago. I am the new leader of RiverClan. I have already traveled to the Moonpool and received my name and my nine lives. My deputy is Reedwhisker. We have a new litter of kits. And Dapplepaw is now Dappleshine. Mosspelt also has a new litter of kits. Willowpaw is now Willowshine. All is well in RiverClan." Mistystar flicked her tail at Firestar. _

_Firestar stepped forward. "We have two new warriors. Icepaw and Foxpaw are now warriors. They will be known as Icecloud and Foxleap. Three of our queens have moved to the Nursery and are expecting kits. They should be giving birth anytime now. Also, Millie is now Silverflower. We have two new apprentices. Badgerpaw and Snowpaw." Firestar paused. "I have an announcement to make. One of our warriors has had a dream sent to them by StarClan and StarClan have prophesized doom. Squirrelflight, recite the prophecy." Firestar flicked his tail, signaling Squirrelflight to speak._

_Squirrelflight rose to her paws. Some of the other cats were muttering to each other, casting suspicious glances at Squirrelflight._

"_StarClan came to me in a dream. They have told me doom is upon us all. They said: _

_As darkness fills the skies,_

_the stars need help from sky, _

_river, thunder, wind, shadow,_

_and water. Together they must _

_unite and fight as one. Fire and_

_tiger must help the forest once more_

_as darkness spread over the stars. _"

"Then they told me all the leaders, the Sun-Drown-Place cats, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf must make this journey."

The cats yowled their protests and disbelief. Squirrelflight crouched, ears flattened, under their hostility. _Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, and Skywatcher, where are you? _

Then five starry cats appeared on the tree, and Squirrelflight sprang to her paws. "There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. Skywatcher, it's nice to see you again. River, Shadow, Wind, and Thunder, the same goes to you as well." She dipped her head. 

Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind and Skywatcher dipped their head in return. Firestar stared at Skywatcher in astonishment.

"Skywatcher? Is that really you? How's SkyClan?"

Skywatcher's starry figure purred. "Very well. It's bigger than when you last saw it. Leafstar leads it well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Have the rats been any trouble? Is there another one that speaks cat?"

"No. The rats are gone for good. In fact, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail killed the last if them. And Cherrytail has kits of her own now."

Firestar purred. Then some cat called out, "Will somebody _please_ tell us what's going on?" 

Skywatcher and the other cats beckoned Squirrelflight forward. She weaved her way through the cats until she stood under them. They leaped down from the rock. "This cat is telling the truth. StarClan did come to her. What she said was true. Listen to her, for the future of the lake rest in hers and the Bramble's paws. Doom is coming. All leaders must make this journey, along with all the cats Squirrelflight said. The journey will begin on the half-moon. The Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan. All Clans must prepare themselves. Go now." 

The five ancient leaders disappeared. The cats began to disperse. The leaders leaped down from the tree and padded over to Squirrelflight. "Is it true? The lake is doomed?"

"Not unless the Ivy joins the Dark Forest, but that is why we must make this journey before she is born. That way we can have the cats we need in order to fight. But I fear we will be too late. For I know who will give birth to the Ivy."

"Who?"

"Me, along with the Dove."

Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar flicked their tail and left. Firestar stared at Squirrelflight and meowed, "Tell me. I know you know."

Squirrelflight sighed. "Tomorrow. Get Brambleclaw in there as well. No other cat. I'm only allowed to tell you and him. Not even mom."

Firestar nodded and flicked his tail to gather his cats. He led the way out of The Island and back to camp.

Squirrelflight woke up in the Nursery and stretched her limbs. She heard a mew of distress and looked over to see Sandstorm twitching and panting. Squirrelflight immediately sprang to her paws and raced to Leafpool's den as fast as her belly would allow her. 

She reached her sister's den, panting. "Leafpool! Sandstorm! Kits! I think they're coming!"

Leafpool got the herbs she would need and sprinted to the Nursery. Squirrelflight was hard on her heels. Sandstorm was wailing in pain by the time they arrived. Leafpool set off to work. 

Squirrelflight laid down on her mother's other side since Silverflower was by her giving her words of comfort. Squirrelflight laid her tail on her mom's head reassuringly. 

"It's gonna be okay, Sandstorm. You're doing fine." 

"How would you know? This is my second litter! You've never had one! You're just starting as queen! I've been through this before! You haven't! Oh, StarClan, get this over with."

Squirrelflight brushed the tip of her tail gently over her mother's forehead. She didn't say anything, just brushed her tail-tip lightly across Sandstorm's flank. 

"You're doing fine, mom. The first one is almost out. Okay. Push!" Leafpool gently told Sandstorm. 

Sandstorm grunted as a spasm came over her and pushed. The first kit popped out and Leafpool nipped the sack and licked it until it started breathing, then she placed the kit at Sandstorm's belly. Another spasm came over Sandstorm and another plopped out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked it like the first. Leafpool placed her paw on Sandstorm's belly gently and one final spasm came over Sandstorm as a third kit popped out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked it, then placed by it littermates. 

"Two she-kits and a tom," Leafpool announced. 

Sandstorm purred tiredly as the kits began to suckle and knead her belly. 

Squirrelflight gazed down at her brother and sisters warmly. "What will you name them?"

As she asked that question, Firestar came in. He looked down at his kits lovingly and padded over to Sandstorm. "Have you thought of some names?"

Sandstorm shook her head. She looked down at her kits. One of the she-kits were a dark ginger, the other was a creamy brown tabby with white chest and paws, and the tom was a dark gray kit.

"I'll think about them and let you know soon. But I think I have a name for the ginger she-kit. Either Sunkit or Robinkit?"

"How about both? The ginger can be Sunkit and the tabby can be Robinkit?"

Sandstorm's tired eyes brightened. "Yeah! And the tom can be Stonekit or Pebblekit."

"Let's do Stonekit. Pebblekit sounds like a RiverClan name."

Sandstorm nodded. "So Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit." She licked their tiny heads and glanced up, her eyes warm. "They're perfect names."

Squirrelflight sighed. "I'm sorry, but you two are determined to name one of you're kits after prey. I mean, _I'm_ named after a _squirrel_." Squirrelflight shook her head. 

Sandstorm looked at her youngest daughter of her first litter. "That's because it suits you. You have a fluffy tail like a squirrel, so I named you Squirrelkit. Now you're about to have kits of your own."

Squirrelflight flicked her ears. "Yeah, okay. They're good names."

Sandstorm and Firestar nodded and Firestar turned to leave. Squirrelflight followed him out. She went to a sunny patch and laid down, her eyes closed to slits. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a rustle. She sprang to her paws and raced to the Nursery entrance. She whirled around and crouched there, her tail lashing and ears flat, hissing. 

Then a fox came in, saw Squirrelflight at the Nursery entrance and snarled at her, and ran to her. Squirrelflight let out a squeal as the fox's jaws picked her up by the scruff and shook her. Squirrelflight lashed out, clawing the fox's shoulder and chest. 

Squirrelflight whimpered as the fox threw her halfway across the clearing. Cats came out crashing down as the fox loomed over Squirrelflight and bit her shoulder. Squirrelflight wailed in pain, but staggered to her paws, leaped at the fox and tumbled in a tussle, tails and claws. Squirrelflight sprang away from the fox and hissed. 

Ashfur and Brambleclaw started to come forward to help her, but Squirrelflight halted them with a flick of her tail. "He's mine," she snarled, tail lashing. Squirrelflight saw them exchange a look of doubt, but she ignored it. 

Squirrelflight leaped at the fox again and landed on its shoulders and bit down hard, but the fox rolled onto it back, almost squishing her kits if Squirrelflight hadn't used her hindquarters to push it off as hard as she could. Squirrelflight quickly got to her paw and this time, both the fox and Squirrelflight sprang at each other. They ended in a tussle of claws, furs, hisses and growls. Finally, Squirrelflight pinned the fox down and bit into its throat. The fox gave one last jerk and it lay still, dead. 

Squirrelflight staggered off the fox and collapsed onto the ground. Her body twitched and

she mewed in distress. 

Leafpool gasped. "The kits are coming. Jayfeather! Bring me the supplies. Silverflower might be having kits too right about now."

As she spoke, they heard a wail a pain from the Nursery. Leafpool flicked her tail urgently at Jayfeather and he sprang away and raced to the den. He came back moments after and raced into the Nursery.

"Brambleclaw, help me get Squirrelflight back into the Nursery so we can deliver her kits." Leafpool gently picked up Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw's help and carried her to the Nursery. She put Squirrelflight in her nest and, just as the first spasm hit, she got into position. 

Squirrelflight looked frantically around and saw Jayfeather working on Silverflower. She gasped as the more spasms hit her and the first kit popped out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked the kit until it was breathing. Squirrelflight barely had time to glance at her kit before the second wave appeared. Squirrelflight screeched in pain. 

"Can't we do something? I don't like her in pain." Brambleclaw asked.

Leafpool shook her head. "No, this is for Squirrelflight to fight on her own. She has to endure it. The first litter is always more painful."

Squirrelflight wailed out as a second kit popped out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked it. She placed it by its littermate and pressed her paw to her belly.

"You should know how many more kits there are! You mind-linked me!" Squirrelflight hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Why is she more angry than usual?"

"She-cats giving birth are usually cranky." Leafpool glared at her sister. "Some are crankier than others."

"Yeah, you would be cranky if you've been kitting for what seems like moons!" Squirrelkit hissed. She wailed as another spasm went through her and a third kit popped out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked it until it started breathing. Squirrelflight screeched at the top of her lungs in pain as a fourth kit came out. Leafpool nipped the sack and licked then placed it next to its three littermates.

Squirrelflight's breathing was ragged, but her gaze was soft as she looked at her four beautiful kits. 

"Congratulations, you have three she-kits and a tom." They were suckling and kneading against her belly. "Here, eat some borage. It'll help your milk to come. You, too Sandstorm. And you, Silverflower."

Squirrelflight ate the borage leaves, and gazed down at her kits. The tom was a ginger, and one of the she-kits was blue-gray, another was a tortoishell she-kit, and the last was a soft gray she-kit.

"How about Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit?"

Brambleclaw's amber eyes gleamed with pride and excitement. "They're perfect names. Shall I get Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf?"

Squirrelflight nodded and nuzzled her kits as Brambleclaw went out of the Nursery. Jayfeather turned back to Leafpool and announced, "Silverflower has a tom and a she-kit. Can you go get Graystripe?" Leafpool nodded and left. 

Squirrelflight drowsily raised her head at her mother. Her eyes were glazed with tiredness, but there was also pride on her green depths. Squirrelflight glanced at Silverflower. "What did you name them?"

"I don't know yet. They're both gray, but the tom is more like Graystripe than me and the she-kit is more like me. I'll let Graystripe decide. What are your kits' names? Both of yours?"

Squirrelflight signaled her mom could go first, so Sandstorm looked at Silverflower and replied, "Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit."

"Mine are Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit and Dovekit."

Graystripe came in then and looked at Silverflower anxiously and relief came over his eyes as well as pride and softness. "Did you decide on names for them?"

Silverflower shook her head. "But how about, since your daughter is dead and your son is not here, we name them Stormkit and Featherkit?"

Graystripe's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Those are perfect."

Silverflower drew her kits closer to her belly with her tail and put her head down on her paws, where she fell asleep. Sandstorm did the same and fell asleep. Squirrelflight looked at Jayfeather and meowed tiredly, "What are we going to do about me and Sandstorm going on the journey? We can't wait six months to get going on our journey. We're just going to have to take them, right?"

"As long as we wait until they're strong enough then, yeah."

"I sure hope so."

Then Brambleclaw came back with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They looked at Squirrelflight's kits with softness in their eyes. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, meet Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit."

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight exchanged a glance. They knew what would come of Ivykit and Dovekit, but they just had to hope that it wouldn't come to that. _StarClan, please protect my daughters from this horrible prophecy!_


	13. The Journey begins

Chapter 12

Squirrelflight's P.O.V

Squirrelflight looked at her four beautiful kits as they played with Stormkit, Featherkit, Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit. _I hope they can cope with leaving Stormkit and Featherkit. It's for their own good._

Squirrelflight looked up as the father of her kit, Brambleclaw, padded over to her. "Are you ready, Squirrelflight. It's time."

Squirrelflight nodded and looked over to Sandstorm. She flicked her tail and gathered her kit with a sweep of her tail; Sandstorm did the same. "Come on, my sweets. We have to go."

"Where are we going, mama?" Oakkit asked.

"We're going on a long journey, for the sake of the lake, StarClan, and for us."

"I don't understand. Why do we have to go?" Bluekit asked.

"Yeah. Why Can't we stay here and play with Stormkit and Featherkit?" Ivykit lashed her tail in frustration.

"Because, you stupid furball, doom is upon us. I can feel it and see it." Dovekit flattened her ears and flicked her tail uneasily.

Squirrelflight flicked her ears in surprise. "Stay with Sandstorm. I'm going to talk to you older siblings." She padded off to find Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. She found them by the nettle patch, eating fresh-kill for the oncoming journey. "You guys, I think I found the One." They pricked their ears. "I think it's Dovekit."

"How do you know?" Jayfeather asked.

"She said she could feel and see it. Ivykit didn't understand why we had to leave, but Dovekit did."

Jayfeather nodded. "I see. Don't tell Firestar and Brambleclaw that we found the One. They will not want the prophecy to be fulfilled. It has to be. It's the will of StarClan. Round them up and meet us near the entrance to the camp."

Squirrelflight flicked her ears in acknowledge and padded back to her kits, flicked her tail at Sandstorm, signaling her to follow her lead. She gather her kits with a sweep of her tail, picked up Oakkit and padded away, her kits trailing behind her. Sandstorm picked up Stonekit and padded after her, Robinkit and Sunkit scampering after her. They reached the entrance to the camp and found Firestar, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw at there. Squirrelflight flicked her tail and Lionblaze picked up Dovekit, Jayfeather picked up Bluekit, Hollyleaf picked up Ivykit, Brambleclaw picked up Robinkit and Firestar picked up Sunkit. They padded out of the camp with a flick of their tail and padded toward WindClan territory.

They arrived at The Island by the time the moon rose to the top pf the trees. They found the other leaders and Sun-Drown-Place cats with them.

Squirrelflight's delighted mew at seeing Tawnypelt was muffled by Oakkit's fur. She padded up to her and set down Oakkit. "Tawnypelt! It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you well, Squirrelflight. Is this your kit?"

Squirrelflight nodded and flicked her tail; Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze set down their burdens beside Oakkit and she pointed her tail to each as she named them. "This is Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit."

"They're beautiful! Are they Brambleclaw's as well?" Squirrelflight nodded. "I could tell. Oakkit and Ivykit has his amber eyes. Dovekit, on the other hand, has your green eyes, and Bluekit has blue eyes. Like Bluestar. Did you name her _for_ Bluestar?"

Squirrelflight knew that wasn't really the reason why she has named Bluekit that name, but she supposed she had because Bluekit looked exactly like Bluestar. Squirrelflight nodded.

Blackstar came up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a journey to fulfill. Now that the Ivy has been born, we need to get this journey done and over with."Squirrelflight picked up Oakkit and flicked her tail; Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather picked up their burdens and they followed the leaders out of The Island.

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm had to stop several times to feed their kits. Firestar and Brambleclaw would hunt prey for their mates and hunted for the others; Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather would protect them while the others hunted. They reached the entrance to the lake by Sunset.

Squirrelflight sank to the ground. "We should rest here. We'll find Stormfur tomorrow probably. And find SkyClan in at least two moons, maybe three."

The others nodded and Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar, Onestar, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather and Brambleclaw leaped away to hunt while Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather stayed with them. Sandstorm's and Squirrelflight's kits snuggled up to them to feed, kneading their belly's for milk.

Squirrelflight ate her share of fresh-kill when it arrived and laid her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Squirrelflight awoke to her kits waking up. She ate a left over squirrel as her kits started feeding. By the time the other cats started waking up, both queens had fed their kits. The others ate the rest of the fresh-kill and they picked up the kits and continued the journey.

By the time Sunhigh had approached, they saw Stormfur and Brook. Squirrelflight's tail curled up in delight and she ran up to him, purring. She set down Oakkit. "Stormfur! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Stormfur flicked hers ears in surprise. "Fine. What brings you here?"

"Doom. I had a dream from StarClan. Surely Oakheart told you?"

"Oh! Right. I remember now. The prophecy right. Brook, tell Stoneteller that Squirrelflight and friends are here." The she-cat flicked her tail angrily, glared at Squirrelflight and raced off. Stormfur rolled his eyes. "I swear, she gets jealous at the most littlest things: like me talking to my best friend! Anyway, is this your kit?" His tail flicked at Oakkit.

"Yes, I have four of them." She flicked her tail and her adopted kit placed Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit by Oakkit. She tapped their heads with her tail as she named them. "This is Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit. They're mine and Brambleclaw's kits."

"They're beautiful. How old are they?"

"Um, almost a moon. Well, a little over halfway to being a moon. Sandstorm's kits as well." She flicked her tail at Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit.

"Sandstorm had another litter? How many?"

"Three. They're names are Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit. Oh! And Graystripe and Silverflower-Millie- have two kits-a tom and a she-kit. They named them Stormkit and Featherkit."

Stormfur's tail flicked angrily and drooped. "He replaced me and Feathertail?"

"No, he's honoring you two. Since you're here and Feathertail is…dead."

"Oh. Come on. Let's take you to the camp. This way." He flicked his tail and lef the way to waterfall. Squirrelflight picked up Oakkit, flicking her tail and her adopted kits picked up the other three, and followed him.


	14. Doubt

Chapter 13

Brambleclaw's P.O.V

As Stormfur led his old friends down to the Path of Rushing Water, Brambleclaw felt annoyed that he was talking to his mate, and she purred at nearly everything he said with Oakkit in her mouth. Brambleclaw held Robinkit, Firestar's daughter; he growled lightly around the kits' scruff.

They reached the cave just then and Sandstorm made straight for a dip in the sand and flicked her tail, putting Stonekit in her belly. Firestar and Brambleclaw put the other two kits in the curve of her belly and they began to suckle.

Squirrelflight flicked her fluffy tail and padded over to a another dip beside Sandstorm, putting Oakkit in the curve of her belly Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf put his and her other three kits in the curve of her belly to suckle.

Brambleclaw went to Squirrelflight, but to his annoyance, Stormfur beat him their. He flicked his tail in anger and padded over to Squirrelflight as if nothing was wrong.

He was just in time to hear Stormfur saying, "Brook says there's a pile of fresh-kill for you guys. You know, your kits are very well behaved. Brambleclaw is a lucky cat. I'd bet any tom would be willing or wishing they were your kits' father." Stormfur turned and padded away, leaving Squirrelflight speechless, her green eyes as wide as the full moon and shock was in them.

Brambleclaw padded up, trying to hide his anger, and laid down next to his mate. He gazed down at his four kits, glanced at Squirrelflight, and asked the question that was nagging at him, "Squirrelflight, are you sure you want to be my mate?"

Squirrelflight gazed at him, her green eyes glowing with shock, and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because your spending a lot of time with Stormfur and our kits love him. I just- I don't know. Maybe you should be with Stormfur."

"Brambleclaw, he's my best friend and I love him, but I'm _in_ love with you. Stormfur is like the big brother I don't have. You can't doubt my love for you. I love you here and now in the life we share. Never doubt it. Stormfur is just my best friend. I haven't seen him in a long time. And why wouldn't our kits love him? He's a friend of ours."

"But it seems like our kits love him more than me. I just- I don't know Squirrelflight. Maybe he is better for you than me."

Squirrelflight sighed in exasperation and frustration. "Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit, do you love your father?"

Our kits looked at us, looked at Brambleclaw, then looked back at their mother. "Of course, mother. Why do you ask?" They asked simultaneously.

"Your father doubts you love him because you love Uncle Stormfur."

"WHAT? Father, we may love Uncle Stormfur, but we love you more. And mommy does, too. Right mommy?"

"Yes, I do. I love you and your father more than life itself, but he doesn't believe me or you."

"Now I never said that."

Squirrelflight glared at Brambleclaw. "Yes you did. It might have not been directly, but it was in there, you stupid furball."

Brambleclaw sighed. I know, I just. I've been stupid, huh?"

"Yes, you have."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. don't be so daft next time or I might not forgive you."

Brambleclaw nodded. He knew Squirrelflight loved him, he just didn't want her to worry about him and have to take care of the kits. Plus he wanted to hear her say it. He would never doubt Squirrelflight again as long as he lived.

**Sorry it's not longer. I couldn't think of anything else.**


	15. Journey and Pregnant again

**Chapter 14**

Squirrelflight's PoV

Squirrelflight woke up to her kits playing with Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit. "Come you four, time for feeding." Her kits ran to her and started suckling. Squirrelflight stared down at her kits with pride and love. Her kits were a moon now and they were already getting into trouble and they were strong. She just hoped Ivykit and Dovekit didn't complete the prophecy. She would never tell her adopted kits this, but she was scared what would happen to them. Would Dovekit die? Would Ivykit die? She didn't know which one would die, but she didn't want Ivykit to be apart of the doom and help destroy her sister unless her, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Oakkit and Lionblaze can save her.

"Aren't our kits just beautiful?" Sandstorm's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Yes, they are. We should get Stormfur and Stoneteller and leave for SkyClan."

"Right, but after we feed these bundles of fun."

* * *

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm had their sons in their jaws and they were aching from supporting their already heavy sons. They had been traveling for another moon and they were at their old forest home. They went past Princess's home when they were stopped by Princess herself.

"Firestar! Oh, thank goodness you're alright. I haven't seen you in _ages_! I thought you and Cloudtail were _dead_! Oh, and who are these?"

Firestar stepped toward his sister and touched noses with her. "Hey Princess. You want to come with us? And I'll explain on the way?"

"Yes, never again will I let you two out of my set for more than a moon. It feels like a year since I've seen you!" She leaped down from her fence, loosed her collar and tossed it over the fence.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail in surprise. She knew her sisters looked like her aunt, but she had never seen her before and she couldn't _believ_e the resemblance and all she could do was stare.

"Firestar, why is that she-cat staring at me?" Princess flicked her tabby tail nervously and frightened.

"That's Squirrelflight, and she's my daughter. I think she just can't believe the resemblance between Leafpool, Robinkit, my other daughters, and you."

"Oh, I thought she looked like you. Any other kits?"

"Yes, my other daughter, Sunkit, and my son, Stonekit. Squirrelflight's got kits of her own. Ask her their names."

Princess padded up cautiously to Squirrelflight and asked, "What are you kits names?"

Squirrelflight put down her son, and meowed, "This ginger is Oakkit and he's my son, this blue-gray is Bluekit, one of my daughters, the tortoishell is Ivykit, another of my daughters, and the soft, gray is Dovekit, my last and youngest daughter of this litter."

"They're beautiful kits and such perfect names," Princess purred.

"Yes, and they're only two moons old and they already get into trouble!" Squirrelflight purred in amusement.

"Yes, two moons in usually when they start getting into more trouble than usual."

"Come on, we need to get to SkyClan!" That was Jayfeather.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes and shared an exasperated look with Princess. They followed Firestar as he took the lead to the trail to SkyClan.

By Sunrise, they were by Barley's farm, and they met Barley himself and Ravenpaw.

"Hey, Firestar." Ravenpaw padded up to him and touched noses with him. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, well, we have a mission to do."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes, "Sounds like the old days."

"Yeah, want to come? We could use both of your help."

Ravenpaw looked at Barley, exchanging a glance, then looked at Firestar and nodded. "We'd be honored, Firestar." Firestar flicked his ears and led the way beyond and to SkyClan.

* * *

Squirrelflight dragged her paws by the rushing water near Twoleg nests. Firestar said this was where he lost Sandstorm. Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit trailed beside her, better able to keep up now that they were three moons old (they had t go according to how Firestar got there to get to SkyClan, so it would take about a few more days).

Firestar looked back at her and Sandstorm. "Let's rest here. Ravenpaw, Barley, and everyone else besides the leaders needs to protect them. We'll go find some fresh-kill." Firestar, Onestar, Mistystar, Stoneteller, and Blackstar disappeared through the undergrowth just as Squirrelflight's and Sandstorm's kits snuggled against them to suckle.

Brambleclaw, Princess, Stormfur, Ravenpaw, Barley, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather surrounded Squirrelflight and Sandstorm with their kits. Squirrelflight licked Oakkit on the head as he settled next to her to sleep; his sisters were still suckling and it wouldn't be long until they would start eating fresh kill, like Sandstorm's kits. Suddenly Jayfeather looked up at Squirrelflight, his sightless eyes confused. "Squirrelflight, have you been feeling hungrier lately?"

Squirrelflight had been feeling hungrier lately, but she couldn't understand why Jayfeather was so worried. She tilted her head to the side. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I can sense you are pregnant yet again."

Squirrelflight's eyes widened. "WHAT? How can that be?"

"I don't know, but you're going to be kitting soon, maybe another moon."

Squirrelflight sighed. "I had hoped my first litter would be apprentices before I had another one."

Brambleclaw, on the other hand, had his eyes shining. "So, I'm gonna be a father again?" Squirrelflight sighed and nodded. Brambleclaw's eyes shined with happiness and pride. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it. Three moons after you've kitted and you're pregnant again!"

Squirrelflight scowled. "Yeah, unbelievable."

Brambleclaw looked at her in disbelief. "How can you not be excited?"

Squirrelflight glared at him and Sandstorm answered for her. "Brambleclaw, you just don't understand. We she-cats love our kits, but kitting hurts very bad. It's more terrible than receiving a nasty scratch on your shoulder or a bite. I think Squirrelflight was hoping that she at least got a break in between litters of being a queen. She loves your kits, Brambleclaw, but she may have wanted to be a warrior again before she had another litter." Squirrelflight nodded in agreement.

There was a rustle in the undergrowth and Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar came padding out, their jaws crammed with fresh kill. Firestar set down his catch in a pile and asked, "Who's having another litter?" Sandstorm pointed her nose to Squirrelflight, who scowled again. Firestar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Hoped to serve as a warrior for a couple of moons before you became a queen again?"

Squirrelflight, still scowling, nodded. "But Mr. Reproduce over there decided to have me be a queen for another 6 moons." She flicked her bristling flame-colored tail at Brambleclaw.

He flinched under her steely gaze. "I thought you'd be happy to have more kits."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail in anger and hissed, "Not three moons after I've kitted! Maybe once I've had a couple moons as a warrior before I served as queen again."

"I understand. So, we won't have kits again until you have a couple moons as a warrior?"

"That'd be nice. Brambleclaw, it's not that I don't love our kits, I do, it's just….I love being a warrior too." Squirrelflight pushed Bluekit back to her belly as she stumbled and fell, squeaking in pain. Squirrelflight sighed. "We should eat and get going. I smell rain on the way." Storm clouds were rolling in from downriver. Squirrelflight padded over to the pile of fresh-kill, took a wood mouse and padded back to her kits to eat.

Once she ate her share in fresh-kill, she forced herself to wash thoroughly before she got up, picked up Bluekit by her scruff, flicked her tail and Hollyleaf took Oakkit Lionblaze took Dovekit, and Jayfeather took Ivykit. Squirrelflight saw Sandstorm gather Robinkit, and Princess gathered Sunkit and Brambleclaw picked up Stonekit. The other took a protective stance around the queens. Firestar led the way upriver as fast as the group could go. They made it to a waterfall by nightfall. They climbed up as carefully as they could and they gathered in a cave as the rain fell.

Squirrelflight gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail and circled her body around her kits; Sandstorm did the same. Princess laid next to them. The rest of the warriors surrounded them in a circle, protecting them from the outside threats. Squirrelflight fell asleep to her kits suckling her, with the sounds of rain beating down.

* * *

Squirrelflight woke up to find Sandstorm over her, prodding her with a paw. "Come on, we're almost there. Firestar wants to get going. We should be there by sunrise, he says," the pale ginger warrior meows.

Squirrelflight struggled to her paws, and looked down. She gaped; her belly was round and big, not big enough to kit soon, but big enough for the toms to tell. _Great, this will slow us down_, thought Squirrelflight. Princess looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. Squirrelflight picked up the nearest kit, Bluekit, flicked her tail and her adopted kits picked up the rest of Squirrelflight's kits. Sandstorm picked up Sunkit, Princess picked up Robinkit, and Brambleclaw picked up Stonekit. The cats padded onward through the gorge.

By sunhigh_, _Squirrelflight saw caves and cats padding around; kits playing, apprentices play-fighting, warriors bringing back fresh-kill, and a medicine cat tending to cats. _This must be SkyClan, _thought Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight looked at Firestar and she saw pride and happiness in his gaze, which proved Squirrelflight's suspicion. Firestar led them into the middle of the clearing. The SkyClan cats looked at Firestar and Sandstorm and greeted them with excited and curious meows. When they looked at Squirrelflight, they gasped with surprise.

"Is that Firestar's daughter?" A brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes spoke.

Firestar looked at the tabby and nodded his head respectfully, a respectful nod from a leader to a leader. So this must be the leader of SkyClan. "Yes, she is, Leafstar."


	16. SkyClan and Newborns

Chapter 15

Squirrelflight's PoV

Squirrelflight looked at Leafstar and realized she reminded Squirrelflight of Leafpool, except Leafstar was a brown-and-cream tabby, not a light brown tabby. Squirrelflight stepped forward and dipped her head. "Greetings, Leafstar. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm just sorry it's at a grave time."

Leafstar flicked her ears. "Grave?"

Firestar shot Squirrelflight a warning glare, then turned to Leafstar. "We'll tell you in a bit, but right now, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm need to rest and feed their kits."

"We'll put them in the Nursery." Leafstar flicked her tail and a ginger warrior and a ginger-and-white warrior appeared.

Firestar and Princess pricked their ears in surprise. The ginger-and-white warrior's tail shot up in surprise. "_Billy_?" Princess and Firestar asked at the same time.

"Rusty? _You're_ the leader of ThunderClan?" Firestar nodded. "I should have known. You did have a flame-colored pelt. What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I'm gonna live with Firestar and my son, Cloudtail."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have never been so worried in my life. When they disappeared, I thought they died, so I'm gonna live with them."

"Oh. Nice."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail angrily. "Will somebody _please_ explain what's going on?"

Billy looked at Squirrelflight. "Is this your daughter, Firestar?"

"Mine and Sandstorm's. This is my brother." There were gasps of surprise.

"I thought so. She's got your fur, but her her eyes are as green as yours. Hmm. Interesting. A fluffy tail too? What is her name?"

"Squirrelflight."

"And a queen already. More on the way, it looks like. How many kits do you have, Firestar? Four?"

"Five, actually. Leafpool, who's at home, is looking after the Clan."

"Oh. Well, we'll get Squirrelflight and Sandstorm to the Nursery, but I have to warn you, it might be crowded. Cloverfern, Mintfur, Tinycloud and Cherrytail are in there, but Cloverfern's kits are about ready to become apprentices."

"Yes, they are. In fact, we should make them apprentices now. But how old are your kits?" Leafstar asked.

"Three moons, and I'm about to give birth again because Mr. Reproduce over there-" she flicked her tail at Brambleclaw-"decided to get me pregnant again." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Sandstorm has three moons to go before she can be a warrior, but I have eight more moons."

Leafstar nodded. "Alright, you guys can join the Clan meeting." Leafstar bounded across the clearing and leaped in the air onto a rock that was at least a few feet high. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

SkyClan, Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar, Mistystar, Stoneteller, Stonefur, Squirrelflight's adopted kits, Sandstorm and her kits, Princess, Ravenpaw, Barley, and Squirrelflight and her kits joined together beneath the Rockpile. "Cats of SkyClan, and our guests, Cloverfern's kits are reaching their sixth moon, and I've decided that they can become apprentices now. Come forward." Leafstar leaped down from the Rockpile as a ginger kit, a black-and-white kit, and a light brown kit with white belly and legs like its mother, came scampering over excitedly.

"From this day forward until he earns his warrior name, he will be known as Swiftpaw. Eggfur, you were taught by Sharpclaw, and you are brave and intelligent. I trust you will pass on all the skills Sharpclaw taught you." A cream-colored warrior padded forward and toughed noses with the black-and-white apprentice. They went to join a ginger warrior.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Firepaw." Squirrelflight flicked her tail in surprise. I _guess they want to remember him and Sandstorm forever enough that they would name their kits after him, maybe Sandstorm too_, thought Squirrelflight thought. "Rockshade, you'll mentor him. You were mentored by Cherrytail and she turned you into a fine warrior. I trust you to pass on all you know to young Firepaw." A black warrior touched noses with Firepaw, and led over to the cream-colored warrior.

"Until she earns her warrior name, she will be known as Lilypaw. Sparrowpelt, you will mentor her. You're wise and brave. Pass on all you know to you're new apprentice." A dark brown tabby warrior touched noses with Lilypaw and led her over to the black tom.

SkyClan went over to congraluate the new apprentices. Squirrelflight saw her father go over and greet them warmly. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Her mother's voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked over to see Sandstorm padding toward her with Sunkit, Robinkit, and Stonekit padding after her. "Your father didn't want to leave them when we came to restore SkyClan. It was annoying, but also very loyal of him. He was being loyal to the warrior code when he restored SkyClan."

"Yes, it's like he's apart of their Clan and not leader of ThunderClan."

Sandstorm nodded in agreement, as Firestar came over to them. "Hey, Leafstar wants you guys to be escorted to the Nursery."

Sandstorm's fur bristled. "I know where it is. I remember."

Firestar's tail flicked warily. "Yes, she knows, but she says the rocks are sharper than they were when we were last here."

Sandstorm sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Who's escorting us?"

"Billystorm and Sharpclaw." As he spoke, the ginger-and-white warrior and the ginger warrior appeared at his side. "Sharpclaw is deputy and Billystorm is Leafstar's mate."

Sandstorm's tail twitched. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's her Clan. She can run it how she wants."

Squirrelflight said nothing but picked up one of her kits and flicked her tail. Immediately, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Ravenpaw picked up the others, and Billystorm and Sharpclaw picked up Sunkit, and Stonekit, while Sandstorm picked up Robinkit. Squirrelflight followed Billystorm and Sharpclaw to the Nursery. When she got there, she saw queens already in there with there kits. She put Dovekit in the free nest of bracken and Hollyleaf, Ravenpaw, and Lionblaze put the others in the bracken as well. Sandstorm put Robinkit in the bracken next to Squirrelflight's. Billystorm and Sharpclaw put her other two kits in the bracken she chose.

* * *

Squirrelflight groomed her kits' pelts now that she was less frightened that they would die because of an attack; Sandstorm did the same. They had been in SkyClan territory for a moon now, resting. Squirrelflight would be kitting again soon. She decided to stretch her legs when she was done feeding her kits and Sandstorm wanted to do the same. They fed their kits and made sure they were sleeping and the other queens were still awake before they quietly climbed out and up the cliff side. They scented the air and scented mouse and rabbit.

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm instinctively got into a crouch and went separate ways. Squirrelflight felt her speed course through her and, in a flash of ginger fur and claws, she had the unusually fast young rabbit. She turned to see Sandstorm had caught the mouse. They continued to hunt until they caught a thrush, several mice, a chaffinch, a blackbird, and several rabbits, who were all very fast and all caught by Squirrelflight.

They brought their prey back, put half in SkyClan's pile and half in their groups' pile. Squirrelflight chose a rabbit and Sandstorm chose a mouse. They went back to their kits as soon as they finished and found them still sleeping and well. _They must be tired from the long journey_, thought Squirrelflight. It was then, she noticed Ivykit was missing. She searched the Nursery and searched the camp. Squirrelflight started to panic, then she heard a high pitched wail and, in a flash of ginger fur, she raced toward the sound. She saw Ivykit crouching in the shelter of a low-hanging rock, protecting her against the fox that was trying to get to her.

Squirrelflight snarled and leaped at the fox, raking her claws down the side of the fox. The fox turned its ugly muzzle on her and swiped its claws at her, but Squirrelflight leaped out of the way. She crouched, tail lashing, and leaped at him, bowling him over, and raking her claws on his belly over and over, her fangs buried in his throat. The fox leaped to its paws, throwing Squirrelflight off him. Squirrelflight let out a high pitched squeal as she hit a rock, fell to the ground, and lay still.

Brambleclaw's Pov

Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight racing around the camp, a worried and fearful look on her face, while he ate a mouse. He heard a high pitched wail, and saw Squirrelflight take off, a streak of ginger. He rose slowly to his paws and went to the Nursery and saw Oakkit, Bluekit, and Dovekit sleeping, but Ivykit was missing. He immediately backed away and raced down the ravine to Firestar.

"Firestar! Ivykit's missing!" Brambleclaw gasped.

"No wonder Squirrelflight looked worried and fearful; Ivykit ran off and she's worried and scared Ivykit ran into trouble and died. Come on. We'll find her. She went this way." Firestar led him toward the woods, but down a path that was still rocky.

Soon, they heard snarls and high pitched wailing. As they rounded the corner, they saw a fox throwing Squirrelflight off him, where she hit a rock that was above Ivykit, fell to the ground and lay still. Ivykit wailed at the sight of her mother lying motionless.

"Squirrelflight, no!" Ivykit wailed.

She got no answer in reply.

Brambleclaw saw the fox rise to his paws and limp toward Squirrelfight and Ivykit, who had buried herself into her mother's ginger fur; now she cried out in fear as the fox neared her. Then she saw her father. Brambleclaw leaped onto the fox's back while Firestar raked his claws down the side. Brambleclaw secured himself on the fox's back and buried his fangs into the fox's throat and bit down hard. The fox collapsed beneath him, gave one last shudder of breath, and layed still, dead.

Brambleclaw let go of the fox and padded over to Squirrelflight, relieved to see her breathing, but then he noticed it was ragged, and stressful. That's when he noticed her belly was larger than it was yesterday. In fact, it looked like she was about to give birth, but he wasn't a medicine cat. Brambleclaw told Firestar to take Ivykit back to Sandstorm as fast as he could and get Jayfeather or Echosong or both. Firestar takes off and Brambleclaw looks down at his beloved mate and started murmuring softly to her. The scent of Jayfeather, Echosong and Firestar roused him, and he looked up to see the three cats racing toward them.

"Brambleclaw, help me get her to the Nursery; she'll be giving birth any moment now and we have to get her somewhere safe," Echosong ordered gently. Brambleclaw picked her up by the scruff, while Echosong got under Squirrelflight's body and rose to her paws. Jayfeather stayed by Echosong's side, holding Squirrelflight, who was having spasms run through her body and she was screeching in pain, in place so she didn't fall off.

They finally got Squirrelflight to the Nursery and into her temporarily-nest. Oakkit, Bluekit, Dovekit, who were all awake, and Ivykit ran over to Sandstorm to watch their mother give birth to their brothers or sisters. Echosong told Jayfeather to get the borage leaves in her den; Jayfeather protested, but Echosong snapped that they don't have time to argue; that Squirrelflight needed a medicine cat's attention now and Jayfeather didn't have the supplies he needed to take care of Squirrelflight, so he would have to trust her and get the supplies. Jayfeather didn't protest after that and he left to get the borage leaves.

Watching Squirrelflight go through pain a second time because of him was heart-wrenching, and he thought he couldn't bear the look on her face.

"It's okay, Squirrelflight. You'll be fine," Brambleclaw tried to soothe her, but it did the opposite.

"How would you know? You're the one who got me into this mess a second time in four moons! Don't ever do that again, or I'll kill you myself!" The threat was clear in her eyes.

"Sorry. I won't."

"You'd better not or it'll be-" Brambleclaw didn't find out was she was going to say, because at that moment, a fierce spasm went throught Squirrelflight, and she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, fighting the urge to scream in pain. A kit tumbled out and Echosong nipped the sac and put the kit by its mother. Another painful spasm went through Squirrelflight and another kit popped out. The medicine cat put it by its littermate after she nipped the sac. Echosong put her paw gently on her belly and as soon as she removed her paw, Squirrelflight had one last spasm go through her and the last kit came out. The silver tabby medicine cat nipped the sac and put it by its littermates.

Brambleclaw looked at the silver medicine cat with anxious amber eyes. "Well, what gender are they and are they okay?"

"You have two toms and a she-cat. The toms are strong, but we need to watch out for the she-cat. It looks as if Squirrelflight's fall affected her the most."

"My daughter's affected? How badly?"

"Serious enough to either be deaf or blind, or die in the night."

"Okay, thanks Echosong. Can I talk to Squirrelflight about this?"

"Sure, they're her kits as well." Echosong turned and padded out before meeting Jayfeather in the entrance. She took the borage leaves and put them by Brambleclaw. "Get her to eat those. It'll help her milk come now that she's got seven kits to feed. Her first litter will give up milk in about a half a moon. Just in time for her second litter to be able to start walking, so we make the journey to the lake."

Brambleclaw nodded and Jayfeather and Echosong left. Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight. She looked as exhausted as she had her first litter, but she was still gazing down at her newborns with equal love and admiration she showed toward her first litter and her adopted kits.

He would never understand how a queen could be so exhausted and still fiercely love the cause of their tiredness and defend them. Nor would he ever understand how far a queens' love for her kits would go nor would he understand why Squirrelflight would risk her unborn kits' lives and her life to save one of her kits that was almost 6 moons, but he could probably imagine it. Firestar had told him that a queens love for their kits are so strong that they would give their lives for their kits to protect them, even if they're about to give birth. He would never understand it, but he could imagine how Squirrelflight felt; terrified, angry, and worried about her kits' sake.

"Squirrelflight, there's something I got to tell you."

Squirrelflight turned her tired green gaze to him. "What?" She rasped.

"Our daughter might be affected by your fall. Affected enough to either be deaf, blind, or die."

"I won't that happen, Brambleclaw. I've lost kits before. I won't lose them ever again. I will make sure of that." Despite her tiredness, Squirrelflight's green eyes blazed with fierce determination.

"Squirrelflight, sometimes you can't control what happens to your kits; StarClan does."

Squirrelflight hung her head. "I know."

Brambleclaw decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to name them?" The she-cat was was a light ginger with an unusual spotted golden shine to it and a white paw, one of the toms was a dark tabby with ginger paws and the other was a light brown tabby with a white chest and belly and dark tabby paws and a ginger tail.

"The dark tabby will be Tawnykit, the light brown tabby will be Adderkit, and the light she-cat will be Leopardkit." As she spoke, Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit, came up to their brothers and sister and settled down beside their mother to rest. "I just hope Leopardkit can pull through."


	17. Tawnykit's death and journey back home

Chapter 16

Squirrelflight's PoV

Squirrelflight woke up to Jayfeather rushing into the Nursery, sniffing Tawnykit. "What's wrong, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather let out a gusty breath. "Echosong was wrong about which of your kits was affected. It wasn't your daughter. It's your son; this one." He pointed his tail to Tawnykit. "Your son is dying from blindness and deafness. Your other son and daughter are fine. It's this one that's affected. Echosong was thinking about Frecklefur and her litter that's about to be born. _Her _daughter is affected by something. Not yours."

"Leopardkit is okay? It's Tawnykit that's affected?" Jayfeather nodded. "NO! And he's dying as we speak?" Again, Jayfeather nodded. "Get Brambleclaw." Jayfeather immediately turned around and ran out of the Nursery. She looked down fearfully at Tawnykit. _Please StarClan. Don't let Tawnykit die. _But she knew it was hopeless; if Tawnykit was destined to die, then he would. She couldn't change his destiny, no matter how much she wanted to.

Then she scented Brambleclaw and his fearscent. He appeared a moment later. "I heard the news. What are we going to do? We have to stop this."

Squirrelflight returned his gaze with one of despair and hopelessness. "There's nothing we can do, Brambleclaw. He's in the paws of StarClan now." Squirrelflight bent down to breathe in Tawnykit's scent one last time as he breathed in one last breath before his breathing stilled. Squirrelflight let an anguished wail, waking up Sandstorm, Mintfur, Tinycloud, and Cherrytail.

Sandstorm sniffed her kits, making sure they were still asleep, then got up and padded toward her. "What's wrong? Is it Leopardkit?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. "It's Tawnykit. He's dead."

"Why what's wrong with him? I thought Leopardkit was affected."

"No, our daughter is fine. It was Tawnykit that was affected. Echosong was just thinking of a different she-cat's daughter. Tawnykit hunts with StarClan now. We must sit vigil tonight. Stay, my kits. I must tell Firestar." Squirrelflight rose to her paws, picked up the lifeless Tawnykit, and padded out of the Nursery. She padded down the stony path, wincing when it cut her pads. She padded over to her father, and set down her kit, where he lay motionless. "Daddy." Firestar turned to look at her. "My son is dead."

Firestar's green eyes grew wide and he looked down at Tawnykit. "Which one is this?"

"This one is Tawnykit. The other son that is alive is Adderkit, and my daughter is Leopardkit."

Firestar twitched his ears. "We'll hold vigil tonight. It's too bad we can't bury him in our territory."

"Who says we can't? I want to leave today. We carried Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit on the way here. Why can't we do the same for Adderkit, Tawnykit, and Leopardkit? I'm not leaving Tawnykit here. We're leaving to at sunhigh. We've been here long enough."

"Squirrelflight, we can't move Adderkit and Leopardkit yet, right?"

"I'm their mother, and they'll be fine, besides, they've opened they're eyes and Adderkit has amber eyes and Leopardkit had blue eyes. We can carry them now."

"But they're only a day old. Are you sure they can be picked up?"

"Yes, we just have to move when they're sleeping. We have to get moving. Our beloved lake is in danger. Me and Brambleclaw have to be there when the Dark forest attacks. But the war won't start until Ivykit joins them. We have to get back before she joins. We leave today at sunhigh, and that's final. Go tell Leafstar."

Firestar nodded and went to tell Leafstar. Squirrelflight turned around and came face-to-face with Princess. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey can you get Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Ravenpaw, Barley, and Jayfeather, and tell them to get my kits. Tell the SkyClan queens we need to leave." Princess nodded her head and went up the stony trail to the Nursery. A cat calling her name caught her attention. She turned and saw Leafstar. Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Greetings, Leafstar. What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if, before we leave, if we could make our older apprentices warriors."

Squirrelflight flicked her ears in surprise. "Why would you ask me that? It's your Clan."

"Because you want to leave at sunhigh."

"Oh, well, yeah. Of course."

Leafstar nodded and leaped onto the Rockpile. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting." Everycat in the Clan and the cats Squirrelflightbrought with her came to stand under the Rockpile. Squirrelflight saw her other kits, newborn and four moons old, scamper up to her. They all croud around Tawnykit and lay beside him while looking up at Leafstar. "First of all, I have some bad news. Squirrelflight if ThunderClan has lost her son Tawnykit this morning and we all grieve for her, and since this happened she wants to leave for the lake at sunhigh. SkyClan needs to go with them, as StarClan wants. Second order of business, the making of warriors: Nettlepaw, Creekpaw, Plumpaw, and Rabbitpaw, come forward." A bracken-colored tom, a black-and-silver tom, and gray she-cat and a brown tabby tom came forward. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She turned her amber gaze on the four apprentices in front of her. "Nettlepaw, Creekpaw, Plumpaw, and Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nettlepaw raised his chin, and meowed firmly, "I do."

Creekpaw's tail twitch in excitement, but his meow was steady as he replied, "I do."

Plumpaw raised her blue eyes, and meowed, "I do."

Rabbitpaw's green eyes were blazing with excitement, but he meows clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Nettlepaw, from this moment on you will be know as Nettlefang. StarClan honors your determination and your bravery and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." Leafstar leaped down fron the Rockpile and put her muzzle between his ears, where Nettlefang licked her shoulder respectfully. He went and stood beside Sparrowpelt. Leafstar turned to Creekpaw. "Creekpaw, from this moment you will be known as Creekfur. StarClan honors you wisdom and your strength and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." Leafstar put her muzzle on Creekfur's head and he licked her shoulder respectfully. Then he went to stand beside Billystorm. Leafstar turned to Plumpaw. "Plumpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Plumtail. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." Leafstar put her muzzle on Plumtail's head and she licked her leader's shoulder respectfully and went to stand beside Snookthorn. Leafstar turned to Rabbitpaw. "Rabbitpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rabbitclaw. SkyClan honors your forethought and your bravery and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." Leafstar put her muzzle on Rabbitclaw's head and he licked her shoulder respectfully. Rabbitclaw goes and stands besides Sharpclaw.

"Nettlefang, Creekfur, Plumtail, Rabbitclaw!" The Clan yells.

Squirrelflight purred her delight halfheartedly with sad eyes. When Leafstar announced that where ever they spent the night is where they would sit their vigil, Squirrelflight picked up Tawnykit's lifeless body and flicked her tail. Lionblaze picked up Dovekit, Jayfeather picked up Ivykit, Hollyleaf picked up Bluekit, Ravenpaw picked up Oakkit, Barley picked up Adderkit, and Princess picked up Leopardkit. Brambleclaw picked up Sunkit, Firestar picked up Robinkit, and Sandstorm picked up Stonekit. The other circled around in a protective circle. Leafstar got the message and had warriors pick up the SkyClan queens kits. Once every kit was picked up, the remaining warriors circled protectively, sending Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and the cats who are carrying their kits to the middle. Leafstar led the way out of their territory, heading for the lake.

* * *

Two moons later, they reached the lake and Blackstar and Mistystar went to their territories, wishing Squirrelflight good luck. Squirrelflight decided to stop and rest so she could feed Adderkit and Leopardkit. She kept Tawnykit close, for his vigil every night. When Leopardkit and Adderkit fell asleep again and the rest of her kits had eaten fresh-kill, they continued they're journey home. They dropped off SkyClan and Onestar on WindClan's territory, now SkyClan's territory, too. The ThunderClan cats, including Barley, Ravenpaw, and Princess, continued on to their territory.

By sunhigh, they reached the edge of their territory. Squirrelflight pricked her ears as she scented a hunting patrol and flicked her tail in warning. The hunting party came into view and the party consist of Graystripe, Brackenfur, Mouseclaw, and Badgerpaw. They pricked their ears as they saw the bedraggled group.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Graystripe asked.

"Journeying. And I had two litters three moons apart, so it natural for me to look more tired and bedraggled. Can we just get to the camp?"

Graystripe nodded, turned around, and led them to the camp. The Clan welcomed them home, then saw the lifeless kit in Squirrelflight's mouth and their faces grew grave. Silverpelt was now out and Squirrelflight could have an actual vigil for Tawnykit. She saw her kits circle around to grieve for their lost brother. She saw Firestar leap onto the Highledge and called the familiar summons. Squirrelflight knew this was about Silverflower's, Sandstorm's and her four eldest kits' apprentice ceremony, but she also knew that he wouldn't do all their kits in one day. Silverflower's was today and she sat with a kit on each side. Squirrelflight told her kits to stay by Tawnykit and padded over to sit by Graystripe.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I'm pleased to be back with my Clan. The journeying cats have completed their journey and SkyClan is here in their new territory. Expecially the Tribe cats. Leafstar has promised to send a messenger when Squirrelflight knows when the battle happens. Or Jayfeather. Now, come forward you two." Stormkit, and Featherkit padded forward. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Stormpaw. Graystripe, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of intelligence and quick thinking. I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Graystripe touched noses with his son and padded over to join the other mentors. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Featherpaw. Brambleclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of bravery and intelligence. I trust you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Brambleclaw touched noses with Featherpaw and padded over to stand by Graystripe.

Firestar leaped down from the Highledge and padded over to Sandstorm to talk with her. Squirrelflight gave her congratulations with her sad eyes. She looked at Brambleclaw and knew he knew what she was thinking. She padded slowly over to her kits, fed Adderkit and Leopardkit, and stayed up for Tawnykit's proper vigil. Her kits fell asleep by her side. Brambleclaw, her adopted kits, Firestar, Sandstorm, Ravenpaw, Barley, and Princess laid by her; Sandstorm's kits fell asleep by her. Squirrelflight looked up at the stars and uttered a silent prayer to StarClan: _Receive him with honor and help me bear the loss of my son._

* * *

The sun was just rising as Squirrelflight saw Mousefur and Longtail come out to bury Tawnykit. Her heart grew heavy as she knew he would never be an apprentice and he would never be a warrior. She woke her kits and padded heavily to the Nursery, ushering her kits inside and Sandstorm following her, but at that moment Firestar called another meeting for Sandstorm's kits' apprentice ceremony. She made sure her six kits were asleep before following Sandstorm and her three kits. Sandstorm took her kits by the Highledge. Firestar looked down proudly at his kits.

"Come forward, you three." His son and ginger-furred daughter ran to the Highledge, but Robinkit padded calmly toward the Highledge. Firestar leaped down from the Highledge, "Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Stonepaw. Brackenfur, you are intelligent and think before you do something; teach all you know to this apprentice." Brackenfur padded toward his apprentice and touched noses with him. They padded toward Graystripe, and Brambleclaw. "Until she had earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Sunpaw. Dustpelt, you are brave and smart, teach all you know to this young apprentice." Dustpelt touched noses with Sunpaw and padded over to Brackenfur. Squirrelflight was glad her old mentor had a new apprentice, but she was still shocked by the loss of her son, Tawnykit and was still grieving for him. She flicked her tail in his direction; he acknowledged her happy-but-sad greeting with a nod of his head. Then turned her attention to Firestar. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Robinpaw. Thornclaw, you will mentor her. You are a warrior of bravery and quick thinking. Pass on all you know to this apprentice." Thornclaw touched noses with Robinpaw and padded over to Dustpelt. "Before you guys congratulate the newest apprentices, I want you guys to welcome three cats: Barley, and Princess, my sister and Cloudtail's mother, and Ravenpaw. And that reminds me. Ravenpaw, Princess, and Barley, please step forward." The three cats stepped forward. "Until he has earned her warrior name, he shall be known as Snakepaw. Ashfur, you will mentor him. You have shown yourself worthy of an apprentice many times, for you are strong and loyal. I trust you pass on all you know to this apprentice." Ashfur padded toward Snakepaw **(AN: Snakepaw is Barley) **and touched noses with him. Then they padded toward Thornclaw. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Cloverpaw. Sandstorm, now that you're out of the Nursery, you're free to take on an apprentice. You are a brilliant hunter and bright. I trust you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Sandstorm touched noses with Cloverpaw **(AN: Cloverpaw is Princess) **and padded over to stand beside Ashfur. "Finally, Ravenpaw, you have already begun you're apprenticeship, but now you must learn the ways of a warrior through a different mentor. Foxleap, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will finish Ravenpaw's training. You have proven yourself brave and fast. Teach all you know to this apprentice." Foxleap touched noses with Ravenpaw and padded to stand beside Sandstorm.

"And finally, Badgerpaw, and Snowpaw, please come forward." The white apprentice and her black-and-white brother padded up to Firestar, as sunhigh approached. Firestar looked at the sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Firestar turned his green gaze to Snowpaw and Badgerpaw. "Snowpaw, Badgerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Badgerpaw's meow was firm as he replied, "I do."

Snowpaw raised her chin as she replied with the same firmness, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Badgerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Badgerfang. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar put his muzzle on Badgerfang's head and Badgerfang licked his shoulder respectfully, and took his place in the warriors side. Firestar turned to Snowpaw. "Snowpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Snowcloud. StarClan honors your forethought and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar put his muzzle on Snowcloud's head and she liked his shoulder respectfully. She went to her place in the warriors.

"Badgerfang! Snowcloud! Badgerfang! Snowcloud!" The Clan yowled.

"In honor of their warrior ancestors, Badgerfang and Snowcloud must sit in silent vigil and guard the camp while we all sleep tonight. After we feast. Brambleclaw send out the sunhigh patrol. Sandstorm, send out hunting patrols. That is all. The meeting is over."

Squirrelflight gave her congratulations on the mentors and the apprentices. Then she pads towards the Nursery. On the way there, Squirrelflight overheard Hazeltail and Sorreltail talking to each other.

"I'm going into the Nursery today. I'm expecting Brackenfur's kits again," Sorreltail meowed proudly.

"I have to go there to. I'm expecting Ashfur's kits."

"I thought Ashfur was in love with Squirrelflight?"

"He says his feelings changed. He loved her as a sister and he's in love with me. Had has his feelings switched because he _thought _he loved Squirrelflight the way he loved me." Squirrelflight doubted that Ashfur really loved Hazeltail the way he loved her. The prophecy came to mind again. _Beware of the ash that seems not to mind, but is jealous and will do anything to seek the squirrel's affection and love. The bramble and ash will fight to the death_. But she had to act as if she didn't know anything, so she congratulated her.

"Congrats, Hazeltail. I'm sure Ashfur is really happy. Come on, let's get you settled, you two. And you, Sorreltail. Brackenfur must be pleased." Squirrelflight led them into the Nursery to settle down.

* * *

Squirrelflight awoke to Adderkit, and Leopardkit feeding. Sandstorm padded in. "Squirrelflight, get Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit ready for their apprentice ceremony. It's at sunhigh." She turned and left.

Squirrelflight woke up Oakkit, Bluekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit. They protested at first, but when they learned what was happening, they started to wash themselves. Squirrelflight washed herself as well, and asked Sorreltail to watch her kits, Adderkit and Leopardkit, who had fallen asleep. She said yes, and Squirrelflight took her four kits out of the Nursery and out by the Highledge. Squirrelflight sat between Bluekit and Ivykit. Firestar came out of his den and onto the Highledge and called the familiar call.

When the Clan was assembled, Firestar began. "Cats of ThunderClan, today we welcome four new apprentices. Come up here, your four." Oakkit, Bluekit, and Ivykit scampered up to Firestar, but Dovekit padded calmly toward him. Firestar leaped down from the Highledge. "From this day forward, until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Oakpaw. Mouseclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are brave and quick witted. Show this young apprentice all you know." Mouseclaw touched noses and padded over to the mentors side. "Until she has earned her warrior, this apprentice shall be know as Bluepaw. Spiderleg, you will mentor her. You are brave and intelligent. Pass on all you know to this young apprentice." Spiderleg touched noses with Bluepaw, and padded over by Mouseclaw. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Ivypaw. Cinderheart, you will mentor her. You are kind and loyal, and I trust you to pass on all you know to Ivypaw." Cinderheart touched noses with her and padded over to Spiderleg and Mouseclaw. Squirrelflight exchanged a glance with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Dovepaw. Lionblaze, you will mentor her, for you are a great fighter and a brilliant hunter. Pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

Squirrelflight padded over with her eyes shining with pride. "Congrats you guys. Make me proud, you guys." She touched her nose to their flanks and then had a word with their mentors. When she turned around, she saw Adderkit and Leopardkit padding toward her. She rolled her eyes and padded toward Jayfeather's den. She padded in asked for borage leaves. She ate them and padded back toward her kits, only to see them cowering in fear as another fox came toward them snarling. All warriors were either on patrol or training their apprentices. Squirrelflight leaped into the air and landed on the fox's shoulders, dug in, flipped him over and flung him across the clearing. She leaped to her paws and crouched, snarling. She ran, and leaped onto the fox. She bit his shoulder as hard as she could. The sunhigh patrol came in as the fox flung Squirrelflight across the clearing, into the Highledge, which consist of Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Poppycloud, and Stormpaw. Squirrelflight struggled to her paws, feeling the fox's teeth in her shoulder. She screeched, flailing her paws. The fox shook Squirrelflight, and she wailed out in pain.

Suddenly, the fox let go of her, and she dropped to the ground. She looked up to see Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Stormpaw, and Poppycloud killing the fox. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Squirrelflight awoke to see the Island and the warriors of StarClan. Bluestar stepped forward. "Welcome, Squirrelflight, daughter if the Fire. We have come to thank you. So far, the Ivy is loyal and pure. Well done."

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me here to tell me that."

"No, Tigerstar is growing stronger as we speak. His next target is Tigerheart. Then Ivypaw. Warn them. We have to stop this prophecy from coming true. And even if it does, you will find the strength to save it. And remember: _Beware the crow that pounces the leaf._"

"Okay, warn Tigerheart and Ivypaw. And _Beware the crow that pounces the leaf. _Wait, are you talking about Crowfeather and Leafpool?"

"Yes. Crowfeather is coming and Leafpool will not be a medicine cat any longer."

"Why?"

"She still feels for him."

"I knew she was lying when she said her heart belonged to the path of a medicine cat!"

"He's already here. Keep him away from his kits."

Squirrelflight nodded his head. "I will try my best."

"I know you will. You have served your Clan well, young one."

"Thanks, Bluestar."

"Farewell, Squirrelflight. We'll meet again soon."

* * *

Squirrelflight woke up to see Firestar, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Sandstorm, her kits (all of them) and Brambleclaw crowding around her. "Why is Crowfeather here?" She mumbled.

"He's apart of the Clan now. And Leafpool's not a medicine cat anymore."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes and sat up. "I know. I knew she wouldn't stay on the path of a medicine cat if Crowfeather was here."

"How?" Firestar asked.

"Mink-link. I knew she was lying about her heart set on the path of a medicine cat. Her heart never left Crowfeather."

"Okay, well he's a ThunderClan warrior now."

"Alright. Come Adderkit and Leopardkit. It's time to feed." She led her kits to the Nursery to feed them and then they fell asleep. She laid her head on her paws, closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.


	18. Allegiances 2

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, green eyes

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Warriors- (toms and she-cats with out kits)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Honeycloud- light ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Poppycloud- tortoishell she-cat

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Mouseclaw- gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Silverflower- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes,

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Badgerfang- black-and white tabby tom

Snowcloud- white she-cat, blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Oakpaw-ginger tom

Bluepaw-blue-gray she-cat

Ivypaw-tortoishell she-cat

Dovepaw-soft, gray she-cat

Sunpaw-dark ginger she-cat,

Robinpaw-creamy brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Stonepaw-dark gray tom

Stormpaw-dark gray tom

Featherpaw-silver tabby she-cat

Ravenpaw- sleek black tom with a white-tipped tail

Snakepaw- black-and-white tom

Cloverpaw- light brown tabby she-cat, distinctive white chest and paws

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail like squirrels', green eyes, mother of Adderkit (light brown tabby with a white chest and belly and dark tabby paws and a ginger tail), and Leopardkit (a light ginger with an unusual spotted golden shine to it and a white paw), Brambleclaw's kits

Sorreltail- tortoishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Brackenfur's kits

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Ashfur's kits

Elders- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail-pale tabby with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader- Blackstar- large white town with huge jet-black paws

Deputy- Dawncloud- tortoishell she-cat

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Flamepelt

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Olivenose-tortoishell she-cat

Queens- Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

WindClan

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice- Kestrelwing

Warriors- Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Breezepelt- black tom, amber eyes

Queens- Whitetail-small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader- Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice- Willowshine

Warriors- Dappleshine- tortoishell-and-white she-cat

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat, blue eyes

Queens- Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoishell she-cat, blue eyes

Tribe of Rushing Water

Healer- Stoneteller

Prey-Hunters- Stormfur- dark gray tom

Brook- brown tabby she-cat

Cave- Guards- Crag- dark gray tom

Talon- dark brown tabby tom

Bird- gray tabby she-cat

SkyClan

Leader- Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy- Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Warriors- Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon-white tom

Macgyver- black-and-white tom

Rockshade- black tom

Apprentice, Firepaw

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Sagepelt- pale gray tom

Apprentice, Streampaw

Snookthorn- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Eggfur- cream-colored tom

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Nettlefang- dark brown tabby

Creekfur- silver-and-black tom

Plumtail- gray tabby she-cat

Rabbitclaw- brown tabby tom

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Queens- Tinycloud-small white she-cat, mother of Icekit (white she-cat with pale gray paws), and Graykit (pale gray tom), (five moons), Sagepelt's kits

Cherrytail- tortoishell-and-white she-cat, mother of Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat with white paws), Flowerkit (tortoishell-and-white she-cat with ginger paws), (four moons), Bouncefire's kits

Frecklefur- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs, mother of Beigekit, (cream-colored tom), Milkkit (cream-colored she-cat), and Dawnkit (cream-and brown tabby she-cat)

Elders- Lichenfur- gray mottled she-cat

Tanglefoot- ragged tabby tom


	19. Apprentice trouble and Sorreltail's kits

__Chapter 17

Brambleclaw's PoV

Brambleclaw woke up in the warrior's den, missing Squirrelflight's soft fur pressed against him. He rose to his paws and padded out of the den to see Squirrelflight watching their kits play. He looked over to the Highledge with warriors waiting for him to set the patrols. He padded over to them, wanting to be over with his mate and his kits, watching them play, but he couldn't do that; he was Clan deputy. He padded over to the warriors under the Highledge.

"Hey, where's Hazeltail and Sorreltail?"

Brackenfur looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh, over there by Squirrelflight. They're expecting kits." He flicked his tail in the direction of the Nursery.

Brambleclaw looked back at Squirrelflight and his kits, and indeed saw Sorreltail and Hazeltail by his kits, watching them play. He looked back at the warriors to see that all of their expressions were amused. He flicked his tail in embarrassment. "Right, uh, back to the patrols. Birchfall, you'll lead the dawn patrol. Take Berrynose, Icecloud, and Badgerfang." The chosen cats left. "Hollyleaf, you'll lead a hunting patrol. Take Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Poppycloud. And Snowcloud and Honeycloud will guard the camp." The six cats left, leaving Snowcloud and Honeycloud to guard the camp. "Foxleap, take Ravenpaw and practice battle moves. Ashfur, and Sandstorm, take your apprentices and go with him." The six cats left. "And finally, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, take your apprentices, and go hunting." The cats left, leaving the rest of the mentors, apprentices, and Crowfeather in camp. "The rest of you, including Crowfeather and Leafpool, need to make sure there are no patches in camp. Fix them if you find anything. Also, extend the warriors den." The warriors and apprentices went off to find if there were any holes in the camp and extend the warriors den.

Brambleclaw looked around and saw Firestar padding toward him. "Where's Sandstorm, and why aren't you giving your apprentice the tour of the territory? In fact, take the rest of the apprentices that are here and give them a tour."

"Sandstorm is with Ashfur and Foxleap and their apprentices practicing battle moves."

"Oh, okay. Ravenpaw was in the Clan before, so his warrior ceremony shouldn't be long. Tell Sandstorm to watch her temper around Cloverpaw. She is used to being pampered and getting her food at a certain time. It'll take time for her to get used to our ways. It only took me a night to get used to the ThunderClan smells and I hope it goes for Cloverpaw as well. Anyways, watch out for Snakepaw's training."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Will do, Firestar. I'll take the apprentices out on the tour."

Firestar looked thoughtful. "On second thought, I'll take them on the tour. I haven't done that in a long time. Since I gave you the tour. You go play with your kits."

Brambleclaw gaped at him as he made his over to the apprentices, had a word with them and their mentors, and took them on a tour of the territory. Brambleclaw shook his head and padded toward his mate and his kits. When he got over there, Adderkit and Leopardkit sprang at him and he rolled over, laughing. "Hey, you two. I hope you aren't giving your mother any trouble." He looked over at Squirrelflight, his amber eyes questioning.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "They are always giving me trouble. Why is today any different, Brambleclaw? But I love them."

"I know you do. I still don't understand how queens can fiercely protect the reason for their exhaustion."

"Do you want me to let our kits die?" Squirrelflight flattened her ears.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "No! I just don't understand it."

"We would do anything to protect our kits, Brambleclaw, even give up our lives. Think of it this way: would you do anything to protect me?"

"Yes."

"Then think of me as your kit and you're a she-cat."

"But I'm n-"

"Just pretend. You would do anything to protect me, right?" He nodded. "Then I could be like your kit. Get it, now?"

"I guess, sort of."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I think toms are stupid furballs," she mumbles.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Squirrelflight. You know you love me. I mean, how can you not?" He teased.

Squirrelflight fixed him with her green stare and he shut up. He padded over to her, licked her ear affectionately, and laid down beside her to watch his kits play. When Adderkit made Leopardkit squeal, Brambleclaw leaped to his paws and padded quickly over to his kits. "Adderkit, what did I say about making your sister squeal?"

Adderkit hung his head. "To not to and to let go of her immediately."

Brambleclaw nodded. "That's right. Now get back in the Nursery. Your mother is very tired." He said that just as Squirrelflight yawned, and he purred in amusement. "Time to get into the Nursery."

Squirrelflight nodded and got up, calling to her kits and took them to the Nursery, without arguing back. _She probably too tired to argue and fight back_, he thought. Brambleclaw watched them go. He still couldn't believe he had gotten a wonderful mate, a mother to two litters, and friend.

He turned to see Graystripe behind him, amber eyes glimmering with amusement. "You have your hands full with them. I wouldn't be surprised if in the morning she sought you out and told you off for ordering her around."

"Yes, I know. Hey, could you lead a patrol to the ShadowClan side and renew the scent marking when the patrols return. I'll get Foxleap to lead another on the WindClan side of the border when he returns from training Ravenpaw."

"Yeah, sure. Who do you want me to take?"

Brambleclaw thought about it and mewed, "Cloudtail, Mouseclaw, and Ravenpaw. He should remember how to fight, considering he fought like a warrior in the BloodClan battle. When Foxleap returns, can you tell him he is to take Whitewing, Brackenfur, and Stonepaw?"

"Right, I'll do that."

"Good. For now, you can eat and rest." The gray warrior nodded and padded away toward the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw looked around and realized he had one more thin he had to do. He padded toward the medicine cats den and found Jayfeather sorting through his herbs, but he looked up as the dark tabby padded in. The medicine cat gave Brambleclaw a look that said, 'What do you want, are you okay, and what do you need?' The dark tabby, answering the medicine cat's unspoken question, meowed, "Do you have anything to help Squirrelflight with her sleep? Not to make her go to sleep, just to help her. She seems really tired, and it doesn't help that she has kits to look after and kits are on the way."

Jayfeather nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Though the natural cure is to get someone else to watch her kits so she can catch up on her sleep."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Right. See, it's just I think she's still grieving for Tawnykit and that just makes it even worse that she's straining herself to take care of the two remaining kits. And I know she's still grieving for Flamekit, Thistlekit, and Oakkit that she lost twice. I also think she's worried for Firestar and Leafpool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Squirrelflight is worried her father will die soon, and she says she can feel her stomach getting kicked, but she says she's not pregnant. Is she?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, she's not, but Leafpool is."

"Does Leafpool know she's pregnant?"

"I don't think so. She thinks Squirrelflight is pregnant again and she's getting agitated. She can't figure out why she's slower and hungrier all of sudden. And yes, before you ask, they're Crowfeather's."

"Hmm. Should I tell her to go to the Nursery?"

"Yes, and reassure Crowfeather they are his."

"I just can't believe he's the one who started this mess."

"Me too. He's your friend from the Great Journey, right?"

"Yes, he was one of the chosen ones that StarClan chose, but Stormfur and Squirrelflight went with us, but back then Crowfeather and Squirrelflight were know as Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw."

"Right, well as I heard it from Leafpool, you two used to fight a lot, and now look at you: mates and has kits and adopted kits."

"Yeah, anyway, I'll tell Leafpool."

"Yeah, you do that."

Brambleclaw padded over to where Leafpool was struggling with putting sticks on places where there were holes, with Crowfeather asking her anxiously if she was alright. Crowfeather and Leafpool looked up as he padded across. The deputy looked between them, then meowed to Leafpool, "You need to go to the Nursery. No more warrior duties for you until yours and Crowfeather's kits are apprentices."

Leafpool's amber eyes widened. "I-I'm pregnant? I thought Squirrelflight was pregnant again."

"No, Jayfeather says your pregnant. You knew last time. How could you not know this time?"

"Well, last time, me and Crowfeather weren't so near Squirrelflight. Now that I am, it's really confusing, but the kicks are so real, I guess I should've known. When ever Squirrelflight is pregnant, the kicks are faint. These hurt, like last time. I guess it's just been so long, I've forgotten what it feels like."

"Right, well off to the Nursery with you. You should be along after Hazeltail and Sorreltail."

"Right, thanks Brambleclaw." Leafpool dashed off as fast as she could to the Nursery.

Brambleclaw saw his mate's sister padding across the clearing and told Squirrelflight the good news, but it didn't look like good news to Squirrelflight. She hissed and growled something at Leafpool that he couldn't hear. Brambleclaw flicked his tail at Crowfeather. "Don't take Squirrelflight's hostility personally. She's still a little sore from loosing seven kits. Three of which were killed twice; once by Leafpool and the other by Russetfur. And another died from being blind and deaf. She's still grieving and she's worried about Firestar, her father."

"Why is she worried about Firestar?"

"She's worried that her father will die soon. And she doesn't want him to die; she wants him to join the elders before he dies but he can't do that because he's committed to leading the Clan."

"Why is she afraid he'll die? It's apart of life."

"Yeah, but she and Firestar have a very close bond, more so than she does with her sister. She says she wants to name one of our children after him and her mom. Her mom will join the elders soon as well, her having the chance to do so, but Squirrelflight knows she won't do that until either she or Firestar dies."

"Yeah, I know. Firestar is getting old, no offense, because I know he was your former mentor."

"Right. Anyway, get to work. Firestar won't be happy if our warriors are dilly dallying around."

"Yeah, I know. And he would be angry if his deputy were not working and just talking. Oh! You might want to send Sandstorm and Ashfur with their apprentices, seeing as they're back."

Brambleclaw turned and saw the pale ginger warrior and the gray warrior with their apprentices coming back. Brambleclaw padded toward them. They looked up as he came over, well Sandstorm did; Ashfur glared at him. Squirrelflight told him about Hazeltail expecting his kits, but she suspected it was to get her jealous, and come running back to him, and when he asked her if she was jealous, her green gaze grew hard and defiant and told him she wasn't jealous, not one little bit. Brambleclaw looked from one to the other. "Firestar wants you two to take your apprentices on a your of the territory. I just wanted to speed up the training a little bit, but he's right, first we need them to know the territory. Anyway, after you eat, take them on a tour, then you can turn in for the night." They all nodded and Brambleclaw added, "Oh, and Sandstorm, Firestar wants me to tell you, cool it with your temper, seeing as Cloverpaw is used to being pampered."

"Alright, I know. I already like her. Besides, Firestar was used to us after the first night he was here."

"I know; he told me. Anyways, he said just to watch it until she used to us."

"I will. Don't worry, Brambleclaw. It's all under control. I've done this two times."

"I know, but you know Firestar, if it's to do with the Clan, he worries about it. Plus, this is his sister, so he's even more worried than usual."

"True, but he has no need to worry. Cloverpaw is getting on very well. Not as good as Firestar, but close enough."

"Right, well, take them on a tour and come back. I'll be taking Featherpaw out for battle training, and then for a little hunting practice tomorrow. Right now there's just so much work to be done in the camp, I'm going to put Cloudtail in charge of it."

"Alright, well we'll go and eat. Wait, where's Firestar?"

"He went to take the remaining apprentices in camp on a tour of the territory. He should be back soon."

Firestar came in with all the other apprentices. His own apprentice was walking calmly while her brother, Stormpaw, Graystripe's apprentice and son, was bouncing up and down on his paws. She walked over to the fresh kill pile after being dismissed by her leader and picked up a mouse. Her brother picked up a big, juicy vole and went to eat with his sister. Firestar padded over to his deputy while his mater, her apprentice, Ashfur, and his apprentice went to the fresh kill pile. Firestar reached his deputy then.

"Brambleclaw, I need you to organize another hunting patrol straight away."

"Well, Sandstorm, Cloverpaw, Ashfur, and Snakepaw are going to patrol the territory; should I tell them to keep an eye out for prey as well? Then there's Graystripe, Cloudtail, Ravenpaw, Mouseclaw, Foxleap, Brackenfur, Whitewing, and Stonepaw are going to renew the scent on each side of the border. Should I tell each of them to look out for prey? Tell me what patrol I should tell and I'll do it."

"Hmm. Tell Graystripe's and Foxleap's patrols to look out for prey. Sandstorm's patrol just needs to show the apprentices the territory."

"Yes, Firestar. I'm on it."

"Good." He padded away to his den.

The ThunderClan deputy saw his leaders' best friend and he padded up to the gray warrior and told him to watch for prey and to tell Foxleap to watch for prey as well. The gray warrior nodded and went of to the fresh kill pile before he went out on patrol. Sandstorm, Ashfur and the apprentices just finished their meal and were heading out to patrol the territory as well as introduce it to them.

Brambleclaw padded toward the fresh kill pile to get the himself a piece of prey, just a small mouse. Then he grabbed the biggest, most juiciest vole, mouse, and thrush. He padded toward the queens and put the prey down. He laid next to Squirrelflight and shared tongues with her while also watching his kits.

"You know Brambleclaw, I'm worried about the death of my father, but I know one day, you'll make a great leader. I know it."

He wasn't expecting that one, so he just purred. "What make you say that?" he finally manages.

"Because of your leadership on the Great Journey."

"Well, thanks."

"It's nothing. Just remember me and the kits, adopted and birth kits, love you very much. You'll make a great leader, just don't follow Hawkfrost's idea."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Firestar is the one who raised me and mentored me. O wouldn't dream of turning on him. He's like my father."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he mentored you. Sorry. Anyway, what did you want? Just to hang out with your family? Or what?"

"I want to hang out with you."

"Oh, me?" Brambleclaw nodded. "Mm-hmm, and what about your kits?"

Brambleclaw jumped. "Um, I'll hang out with them too."

"Good. Now why don't you get some sleep, my love."

"Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"I don't. I just want you to rest?"

"If anyone needs rest, it's you, love. You're straining yourself to hard. Relax and let Hazeltail or Sorreltail take them and catch up on your sleep."

"Okay. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good, I'll leave you to it." He turned to his kits, Leopardkit, and Adderkit. "Now, don't give your mother trouble, you hear? She's very tired, so give her a break, please."

"Yes, daddy," Leopardkit mewed.

"Yes, dad," Adderkit meowed.

"Good, if I ask you mother tomorrow if you gave her trouble, will she say 'no'?" His kits nodded. "Good." He turned to his mate. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm taking Featherpaw out for some hunting and battle practice, alright?" His mate nodded. "Goodnight, love."

He licked her on the cheek and left to tell Thornclaw he'll lead the dawn patrol, and to choose who he wants to take to expect it, except Crowfeather and Whitewing, who are guarding the camp tonight. Then he went to the warriors den and fell, exhausted into his nest.

Brambleclaw woke up to painful wailing and his first thought was _Squirrelflight!_ He leaped to his paws and raced toward the Nursery, but when he got there, it was Sorreltail who was in pain, giving birth. Jayfeather was already there.

The first kit came out within a few heartbeats and the medicine cat nipped the sack and ordered Squirrelflight to lick it, which she did. The second kit came out and the medicine cat nipped the sack and ordered Leafpool to lick it. Jayfeather put a paw on her stomach. He got up and checked that the two kits were breathing and put them next to their mother.

"Hey, what about the other kits?" Brambleclaw asked.

Jayfeather looked up. "Oh! Brambleclaw, I didn't see you there. There were only two kits. Two she-cats."

One she-cat was a tortoishell with white paws and the other she-cat was golden brown with white tail-tip and paws. Brambleclaw looked at Sorreltail. "What are you going to name them?"

Sorreltail looked at them. "The tom will be Morningkit, and the she-cat will be Amberkit." Brambleclaw look at the she-kits and thought, _More warriors for ThunderClan. We'll be the biggest Clan yet!_

The dark brown tabby looked at his dark ginger mate and noticed she was still exhausted. Making a mental note to get one of the queens to watch their kits for her, Brambleclaw licked her cheek before padding toward the warriors den to go back to sleep. He sank into his nest and fell asleep quickly.

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Major writers' block. If you guys could give me ideas, that'd be great. And should I email this my book to Erin Hunter to give her some ideas? Review please. Hmm. Lets say 10 reviews and I'll ge the next chapter up as soon as I can. i need kits names for Hazeltail and Leafpool. Can you guys give me ideas? Remember Hazeltail and Ashfur are having kits, even if Ashfur is trying to make Squirrelfight jealous, Ashfur will try to be the best father, and Crowfeather and Leafpool are having kits. Please try to be realistic. Use their parent appearance history and their appearance to create the kits. Also still having writers' block, so if i don't update soon, please don't hate me.**


	20. Kits and fathers

Chapter 18

Squirrelflight's POV

Squirrelflight woke up to see Amberkit, Morningkit, Adderkit, and Leopardkit playing a game. She groaned and rolled over. She so couldn't wait to be a warrior again, even though she loved her kits, she missed hunting for her own food. _Although_, she thought, _being a queen comes with its own perks, like getting to eat first and raising your kits, because the fathers sure aren't raising their kits. Though Brambleclaw is doing a good job with them. _

Amberkit's cry broke her from her thoughts. Adderkit had jumped on her and was now squishing her. "Adderkit! Get off of Amberkit! Right now. What did your father say about hurting other kits, as well as your sister?"

Adderkit got off Amberkit and meekly made his way over to his mom. "That if they don't like it, then get off of them right away."

Leopardkit rolled her eyes. "I don't like his games. They're no fun."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. Leopardkit was acting just like Tawnypelt when she was a kit. Thinking of Tawnypelt made her think of Tawnykit. Her eyes grew sad, but she shook herself. Her kits that made it needed her now. She glared at Leopardkit and her daughter stared back at her. "Leopardkit, don't talk like that. Seriously, what's with you two today? I thought you promised daddy you wouldn't give me anymore trouble? Well, he's certainly going to here about this. Now go off and listen to the elders. Why don't you take Amberkit and Morningkit? I'm sure the elders would love to see them and take them a piece of fresh-kill. That's good manners. Just be back before sunhigh." But the last words were wasted on her kits, as they were running for the fresh-kill pile. Amberkit and Morningkit nodded and said they'd get Leopardkit and Adderkit back before sunhigh. Squirrelflight blinked warmly at them and nodded her thanks.

Brambleclaw padded over to her, then stopped to watch his kits and Amberkit and Morningkit go to the elders' den, dragging a big fat rabbit in their mouths. He continued his journey over to her when they disappeared from view.

"Hey, Squirrelflight, did they give you any trouble?

"Yes, they did. They were acting like you and Tawnypelt did when you were kits. Leopardkit was complaining that Adderkit didn't have any fun games, and Adderkit had jumped on Amberkit and didn't let go until I reminded him that you told him to let go when someone squeals."

"Ah, yes. I remember that day. Mom didn't know what had gotten into us that day."

"That's exactly what I said to them and then of course I told them I was going to tell you."

"Well, don't worry, love. I'll straighten them out."

"Thank you."

Brambleclaw nodded and went to his deputy duties. Squirrelflight shook her head. She seriously didn't know what had gotten into her kits, but she shook her head and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to pick up something for Hazeltail. The small black-and-white queen should be kitting soon. She picked up a juicy mouse, padded back to the Nursery and laid it at Hazeltail's paws.

"Thanks, Squirrelflight. I was starving."

"I'm sure you are. It's natural." Squirrelflight yawned a huge yawn. "Well, I suppose I should get some sleep while the little ones are with the elders listening to stories."

"Yeah, you've been exhausted lately. Me and Sorreltail will take care of them so you can catch up on your sleep."

"Thanks, Hazeltail, I appreciate that. Let me know when the kits come. I'll be there to see them greet the world and-" she broke off with another yawn. When she finished, she shook her head, bid the black-and-white queen good day and found a sunny spot to lay in while she caught up on her sleep.

She awoke on the Island with Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang in front of her. She sat up, dipped her head respectfully and asked, "What does StarClan have to tell me?"

"Your father will die on the eve of his youngest kits warrior ceremony," Yellowfang rasped.

"WHAT? NO! You must have him live longer!"

"He's getting old, Squirrelflight. He's lost two lives of natural cause, three in battle and one in sickness. He only has two lives left, but don't worry; he'll still be here during the Great War. The day after is when he'll leave with peace in his heart," Spottedleaf murmured.

"I can't go on without my father, please, let him live. At least until I name my kits after him and my mother, so they'll at least still walk on earth."

"It's set in stones, Squirrelflight. You won't forget them. Firestar has one more duty as leader before he joins StarClan," Bluestar soothed gently.

"And what's that?"

"Defeating Tigerstar once and for all."

"Is he strong enough? I mean his strength has failed a lot lately."

"He'll find the strength. He's strong enough. He'll right the wrong he was denied when Tigerstar died at the paws of Scourge."

Squirrelflight sighed sadly. "I can't change his fate, as I couldn't change Thistlekit, Flamekit, Oakkit and Tawnykit's fate."

"I know you still grieve for them, but have faith. They weren't meant to be yours, but they will be your kin," Spottedleaf mewed.

"What do you mean?"

"Look farther than your own Clan. There is a cat who shares your blood but is in the sky. They will be his kits. The storm of leaves will have your kits."

"Huh?"

"It will be clear to you at the next Gathering. Now go, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight's protests were drowned by the wind that picked up suddenly and she was left in darkness.

Squirrelflight's eyes shot open and she leaped to her paws, her ginger fur bristling in fear. She was back in the camp, Brambleclaw padding toward her, his amber eyes dark with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare is all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I just, I need to be alone for awhile."

"What about our kits?"

"Sorreltail can look after them for a little while. Besides, they're with the elders. Don't worry, Brambleclaw. I'm not going to dump them and leave them alone for months. Have some faith in me."

"I do, it's just that I worry."

"I know you do, but there is really no need. I'll be right back. I just need some air, stretch my legs, maybe hunt. I haven't done that in _forever_!"

Brambleclaw flinched at that, but nodded. Squirrelflight padded to the camp entrance and prepared to go out to hunt, but as she bunched her muscles to leap into the forest, a wail of pain came from the Nursery. Squirrelflight whipped around and raced to the source of the noise. She thrust her head in to see her sister struggling to her paws and padding over to Hazeltail. Her belly was really showing now and as she got to the black-and-white queen, Jayfeather pushed past his adopted mother to get to the distressed queen.

Squirrelflight made sure her kits weren't getting into trouble before she padded over to Hazeltail and laid by her head. Adderkit and Leopardkit scampered over to her to see what was happening, quickly followed by Amberkit and Morningkit. The dark ginger queen held them back by her fluffy tail.

"No, kits. Stay back. Hazeltail doesn't need an audience, except for her mate. Speaking of, where is Ashfur?"

Brambleclaw, who had pelted after her and came in unnoticed by Squirrelflight, who's attention was on the gray-and-white queen, meowed, "I've sent him on a hunting patrol with his apprentice."

"Well go and fetch him!"

"I can't."

"And why not?" Squirrelflight's pelt bristled angrily.

"Me and Mouseclaw are the only warriors in camp. Firestar wants two warriors in camp at all times. Besides, Ashfur's patrol is due back soon."

"Who went with him?"

"Cinderheart and Crowfeather."

Squirrelflight's tail flicked in annoyance. "Send him here as soon as he gets here, then."

"Okay." He backed out and his scent faded away.

Meanwhile, Hazeltail had started to get spasms through her body and she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. Jayfeather and Leafpool were working together as they used to. Jayfeather was making sure the borage leaves were enough, while Leafpool was soothing the black-and-white she-cat. As the spasms became more powerful, Ashfur came in.

"Thank StarClan," Hazeltail gasped. "You're here. I thought you weren't coming."

Ashfur flicked his ears. "I was on patrol. Brambleclaw came to get me as soon as I came back."

"Well, good thing he did. I'm dying over here!"

Jayfeather looked at the gray tom and growled, "Get her some water."

Ashfur nodded and turned to go outside. Squirrelflight's gaze was averted to the black-and-gray queen when she screeched loudly and a kit popped out. Leafpool, though very pregnant herself, nipped the sack and licked it to make it breathe while Jayfeather waited for the next one to come out. It came with a powerful spasm. Jayfeather nipped the sack and quickly handed it to Leafpool to lick until it began to breathe. She had already put the other kit by its mother to suckle.

Ashfur came back with moss soaked in water as Hazeltail was breathing heavily. She purred in thanks and licked up the precious drops, but it was cut off as a spasm went through her. A third kit fell out and Jayfeather nipped and handed it over to Leafpool, who licked it until it was breathing and put it next to its littermates.

Jayfeather put his paw on the gray-and-white queens huge belly and mewed, "One more," as the final spasm went through her. The last kit came out and Jayfeather nipped it and licked it until it was breathing while Leafpool gave Hazeltail borage leaves. Sometimes it paid to have two cats in the Clan who were trained in the medicine cat ways. Although, how they were able to tell how many kits were in a queens belly, she would never know; something she admired about them.

"Congratulations, you have three she-cats and a tom. The smudgy gray kit is the tom. Now call me if you need me. Leafpool, you need to rest. Your kits should be coming soon." The gray medicine cat left.

Squirrelflight circled her tail around her two kit and Sorreltail's two kits while she drifted off to sleep. "So what are you going to name them?"

Hazeltail looked at her kits. The tom was exactly as Jayfeather described, one of the she-kits was black and white like her, another was a light gray with white spots, and the last one looked like her father with white paws and tail-tip. "The tom will be Smokekit, the light gray tabby will be Seedkit, the gray kit will be Hazekit and the last one will be Mosskit."

Squirrelflight looked at the new kits as knew they would be much loved by all the queens, though she knew they would bring trouble, that would make them all the more lovable. The only queen left who didn't have kits yet, was her sister, and the ginger queen had one question as she settled down with her own kits and Sorreltail's kits while she slept and let them suckle: what would she do when her sister gave birth to her kin? Would she stay angry or put aside her feelings for the kits? And if she didn't, what will happen for her to forgive her sister?

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I just now got rid of it. I have more ideas now. Tell me if you like it please. Next up is Leafpool's birth and a surprise.**


End file.
